Toutes leurs nuits
by Emilie-la-Vraie
Summary: Reylo-SmutFest-10 Ficlets challenge : texte 3. Promptée par LUCIEFEE. Renaissance AU, mariage arrangé, perte de virginité. Kylopold Benoît Soloren du Premier Ordre découvre son épouse, Irène des Sables de Jakku, dite "Rey". Une première fois, c'est rarement la fête à l'orgasme. Ces deux là vont devoir apprendre ensemble comment prendre du plaisir...
1. La première nuit

Rey prit une grande inspiration, alors que Rose tressait ses cheveux.

\- Ça va aller Madame, dit la jeune servante, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Rey ne répondit pas.

Le mariage ne s'était pas mal passé, selon son impression. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience des mariages… mais il n'avait été troublé par aucun incident, ni bagarre, ni déclaration d'hostilité, la messe fut solennelle et le dîner somptueux.

Ce n'était pas donné d'avance. Leurs deux territoires étaient rivaux depuis des temps immémoriaux. Plus d'un siècle de batailles et de conflits qui avaient décimé les populations, appauvri les terres et affaibli leurs forces face à de nouveaux ennemis, déferlants d'Empires lointains aux rêves de grandeur. La bordure extérieure était sous le joug du Premier Ordre, dirigé par la famille Soloren ; une société au fonctionnement féodal et aux armées puissantes. Depuis toujours, ils tentaient de s'emparer des terres arides de la Fédération des Sables, qui s'était enrichie grâce à l'exploitation de son sol et l'efficacité de ses commerçants nomades déployés dans l'ensemble du monde connu.

Irène, dite « Rey » était une fille des Sables, désignée héritière des Barons alliés Plutt, Hutt, Watto et Tanaka.

Son union à Kylopold Benoît Soloren du Premier Ordre, de dix ans son aîné, devait sceller la paix entre les deux puissances et permettre la mise en place d'une armée en mesure de tenir tête aux nouvelles invasions barbares.

Rey appréhendait la rencontre avec le puissant Seigneur à qui elle allait offrir son âme, son corps et son royaume, sacrifiant sa vie et sa liberté au nom d'un idéal de paix pour les générations futures. Elle avait reçu un portrait de lui lorsque le mariage avait été négocié ; mais avec le recul, le tableau ne lui faisait pas honneur. Il avait bien entendu la même stature, les mêmes épaules, le même nez et le même front, mais son regard était différent. Rey avait été surprise de lui trouver les yeux doux, quand tous les témoignages s'accordaient à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme violent et impulsif.

Était-ce la solennité de la cérémonie qui l'avait transformé? Un rôle qu'il se serait donné en public pour faire bonne figure le jour de ses noces? Toujours était-il qu'en sa présence, il s'était montré courtois, délicat presque, retenant son bras lorsqu'elle avait trébuché sur sa robe.

A présent, le mariage devait être consommé pour sceller l'union entre leurs deux royaumes. Rey ignorait ce que cela impliquait. Elle savait qu'il aurait tous les droits sur son corps.

Mais comment? On lui avait expliqué qu'elle serait nue, qu'elle ne devrait rien lui refuser, se soumettre à toutes ses exigences, surtout ne pas pleurer ni montrer de désagrément et enfin, elle devait impérativement saigner et tacher les draps.

Allait-il la battre? La mutiler?

Elle ne devait pas pleurer, et pourtant elle sentait monter l'angoisse au creux de son ventre, son souffle s'affoler.

Rose lui prit doucement la main :

\- Madame, peut-être allez vous avoir mal, mais ça va passer. Ne craignez rien. Cela finira par vous plaire, je vous le promets.

Saigner, avoir mal… lui plaire?!

La jeune servante acheva de la préparer. Rey portait une robe de nuit, une longue chemise de coton et dentelle blanche, nouée au cou et aux poignets, par dessus une culotte fendue serrée aux chevilles. Ses cheveux avaient été brossés longuement et la tresse, dans laquelle Rose avait inséré un ruban blanc, retombait lourdement sur ses reins. Elle avait été démaquillée avec soin, libérée de l'épaisse couche de fard requise pour ce genre de cérémonie, et poudrée légèrement, une ombre sur les paupières et un peu de rouge sur les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes prête, Madame, sourit Rose pour la rassurer. Ils vous attendent.

Ils.

Rey n'y pensait plus. Il y aurait des gens pour observer l'acte, attester de sa virginité et s'assurer que le mariage était dûment consommé.

Consommer quoi? Consommer qui?

Rose ouvrit la double porte qui menait de la chambre de Madame à la chambre de Monsieur.

La jeune fille, déjà fébrile, pâlit en découvrant la foule venue assister au rituel de dépucelage. Les parents et tuteurs de Kylopold Soloren, Lady Organa et L'Archevêque Snoke ; des officiers, des religieux, des secrétaires et des notaires, tous en grande conversation les uns avec les autres comme s'ils étaient au spectacle. Elle aperçut aussi ses propres représentants, l'obèse Unkar Plutt en tête, accompagné de Maz Tanaka et du constable Zuvio.

Kylo - comme elle se mit à le surnommer pour dédramatiser la situation, se tenait debout de l'autre côté d'un massif lit à baldaquin tendu de rideaux blancs.

Rey prit une grande inspiration, redressa la tête, et se dirigea fièrement vers le lit. Elle croisa le regard de son époux mais n'y lut aucune tendresse, aucun encouragement. Il avait l'air prêt à effectuer son devoir, comme le bon soldat qu'il était. Le cœur de Rey se serra.

Lady Organa lui tendit la main et l'aida à s'installer sur le lit, allongée sur le dos. Kylo vint prendre place à son tour. Il portait une chemise longue lui aussi, toute noire, ainsi que des chausses nouées sous les genoux.

On tira les rideaux, mais pas entièrement, laissant une vingtaine de centimètres de jour de chaque côté, dans lesquels les visages se bousculèrent pour assister au cérémonial.

La jeune épousée demeura allongée sur le dos, ignorant ce qu'on attendait d'elle. "Ne pas pleurer, ne pas montrer de déplaisir, le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps."

\- Levez les jambes, fit une voix traînante en dehors du rideau, et Rey ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'on s'adressait à elle.

Son mari lui fit un signe du menton, l'encourageant à obéir. Rey plia les genoux, perplexe.

Elle eut un frisson de dégoût en voyant s'approcher d'elle, écartant le rideau, le visage fripé de l'archevêque.

\- Écartez les cuisses, ordonna-t-il. Je vais vérifier votre virginité.

Rey chercha son époux du regard, inquiète. Il lui prit la main.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit, il ne vous touchera pas, dit-il doucement.

Alors elle obéit. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa cuisse, (le sceptre du religieux?) et ferma les yeux.

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que le bâton de métal glacé poussait sur ses jambes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle le sentit toucher sa vulve, un endroit que personne au monde n'avait jamais touché, pas même elle.

Kylopold se redressa.

\- Ça suffit, ordonna-t-il. Vous en avez vu assez. Donnez votre verdict.

La princesse est vierge, annonça alors l'Archevêque. Ce que Monsieur devra confirmer ensuite sans quoi l'union sera déclarée nulle. Allez-y.

La tige métallique s'éloigna des jambes de Rey, qui retrouva son souffle. Le rideau fut tiré de nouveau. On s'agitait derrière, on parlait à voix haute.

Une main douce essuya la larme sur sa joue. Rey ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit le visage de son mari, tout près du sien. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

\- Madame, chuchota-t-il d'une voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendu des notables réunis dans la pièce, je ne veux pas vous faire mal. Mais il arrive souvent que le depucelage soit douloureux. Respirez, laissez moi faire. Plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite ils partiront.

Elle hocha la tête, la voix brisée au fond de la gorge.

\- Nous aurons d'autres nuits, continua le jeune Seigneur. Je vous enseignerai. Mais celle ci ne nous appartient pas.

\- Je sais, dit-elle. Je suis prête.

La main de son époux caressa sa joue, dessina la ligne de sa mâchoire, et un doigt posé sur son menton orienta son visage dans sa direction. Elle se laissa faire.

Il l'observait, ses yeux noirs paraissant découvrir chacun de ses traits, les paillettes dorées sur ses pommettes, le frémissement effrayé de ses lèvres. Doucement, il approcha les siennes et l'embrassa.

C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait. Elle trouva le contact agréable, il avait les lèvres épaisses, et douces, c'était tendre contre sa bouche. Elle rendit son baiser.

Il recommença, et on entendit un brouhaha s'élever derrière le rideau. Quelqu'un commentait visiblement l'action pour ceux du fond qui ne voyaient rien.

Rey ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ce second baiser, plus profond. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise en sentant la pointe d'une langue glisser sur sa bouche, et entrouvrit les lèvres par réflexe. Son corps se détendit contre celui, chaud et doux, de son mari. Leurs bouches se scellèrent. Elle soupira d'aise alors que répondant à une impulsion, elle avançait la langue à la rencontre de celle qui cherchait un passage. C'était une expérience inédite, un baiser comme elle n'en avait jamais donné ni reçu.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester immobile mais ne put s'empêcher de chercher son corps de ses mains, caresser ses épaules, glisser les doigts dans les mèches brunes et drues.

Il gémit à ce contact et d'un mouvement du bassin, de hissa sur elle.

Il était lourd, mais se maintint sur un coude pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Rey ne savait que faire de ses mains, de ses jambes. Elle se concentra sur le baiser, pour ne pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'il adviendrait du reste de son corps.

La main gauche de Kylo descendit contre son ventre, retroussa sa chemise de nuit, chercha quelque chose entre ses cuisses.

Le mouvement la contraignit à écarter les genoux et il prit place à l'intérieur, la main toujours au bas de son ventre. Il avait trouvé la fente de la culotte de coton, passé sa main dedans. Rey sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts sur son sexe.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, affolée, chercha une explication dans son regard.

Il appuya son front contre le sien, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Je… commença-t-il. Vous êtes très jolie.

Devait elle répondre? Remercier? Quel était le protocole? Elle entrouvrit la bouche, figée de stupeur alors qu'un doigt fouillait entre ses plis.

Elle se crispa, paniquée.

\- Détendez-vous, souffla-t-il. Sinon vous risquez d'avoir mal. Respirez, et faites moi confiance.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Se détendre?!

Rien ne l'avait préparée à une intrusion à cet endroit du corps. Elle savait qu'il en sortait de l'urine, et du sang, régulièrement. Mais personne ne touchait et surtout, on n'y introduisait jamais rien. Or, Kylopold venait d'y glisser un doigt, et Rey fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était simplement… inconfortable. Ça frottait et c'était désagréable.

\- Que faites-vous? Souffla-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Je vous prépare, dit-il.

Il retira son doigt et elle soupira de soulagement. Est-ce que c'était terminé? Ce n'était pas si terrible, elle survivrait à ce genre de cérémonie s'il le fallait vraiment.

Mais Kylo lécha son doigt, et le remit immédiatement en place, dégoulinant de salive. Ça glissait, elle sentit le doigt entrer en elle plus facilement, et lui en fut reconnaissante. C'était moins douloureux ainsi.

Il bougea en elle et elle rougit, s'agrippant à ses épaules, les yeux dans les siens. Elle posait mille questions silencieuses, mais pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Autour d'eux, l'audience retenait son souffle.

Il n'y avait plus de conversations, uniquement des respirations saccadées. Combien de temps cela devrait-il durer?

Kylo retira son doigt, et Rey sentit qu'il faisait des mouvements dans son vêtement, contre ses cuisses.

Elle sentit bientôt quelque chose contre elle. C'était chaud, dur et mou à la fois. Elle tordit le cou pour voir et devina qu'il devait s'agir du pénis de son mari. Elle avait déjà vu un pénis, une fois. Un palefrenier qui urinait dans la cour. Mais c'était une sorte de cornichon mou et fripé, ça n'avait pas du tout ni la taille, ni la texture veloutée qu'elle sentait contre sa jambe.

\- Respirez profondément, lui dit Kylo, et elle obéit.

Ses poumons s'emplirent et soudain, il appuya son truc contre elle. C'était bien plus gros que son doigt! Ça ne pourrait pas rentrer!

Mais il forçait.

Les poumons de Rey se vidèrent. Ses ongles griffèrent la chemise de son mari.

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de douleur, tentant de se dégager de son étreinte, mais il pesa soudain de tout son poids sur son corps, la bloquant contre le matelas, et effectua une nouvelle poussée, plus violente que les précédentes. Elle sentit quelque chose rompre, comme son sexe se déchirer.

« Ne pas pleurer. »

Les yeux de Rey s'emplirent de larmes. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche comme pour crier, mais ne laissa aucun son en sortir.

Il s'enfonçait en elle, encore, et encore, il l'empalait, meurtrissait sa chair, et la sensation était insupportable.

Elle se débattit mais il la maîtrisa. Il était infiniment plus fort qu'elle.

\- Laissez-vous faire, insista-t-il. Plus vous résistez et plus ce sera douloureux. Relâchez vous.

Un gémissement remonta de la gorge de Rey. Elle avait promis de ne pas se plaindre, mais elle avait si mal! Il avait enfoncé son machin profondément dans son ventre et son corps protestait contre l'intrusion, rejetait le corps étranger.

Il recula, et elle soupira de soulagement, mais il revint en elle d'un coup de rein, et elle cria de douleur. Elle serra les dents et les paupières, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Avant, arrière, avant, arrière, il frottait contre sa chair, dans son ventre, et ça lui faisait mal, ça tirait sur sa peau et son sexe, tout son corps protestait.

Kylo pesait lourd sur sa poitrine. Il avait cessé de l'embrasser et glissé la tête contre son cou. Il respirait fort, les mains serrant ses poignets comme pour l'empêcher de se débattre, et il accélérait le rythme des coups qu'il lui portait.

On entendait autour du lit des murmures d'approbation.

Rey ne sut pas combien de temps avait duré le supplice. Elle avait fermé les yeux, pincé la bouche, et attendu que ça passe.

Avant, arrière, avant, arrière.

Rose avait promis que ça serait agréable. Elle lui avait menti.

Puis quelque chose changea dans le mouvement de Kylo. Il se hissa au dessus d'elle, bras tendus, et fermant les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un long râle.

S'était-il fait mal lui aussi?

\- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

Entre ses cuisses, il donna encore quelques coups de bassin, et elle sentit que ça glissait soudain tout seul. Son ventre était plein de quelque chose de chaud et poisseux.

Elle rougit. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Est-ce que c'était normal? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de travers?

Mais Kylo se retira enfin, et Rey poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle se recroquevilla sur le matelas, sentant couler le liquide épais contre ses cuisses.

Kylo rangea son sexe mou dans ses chausses et roula sur le dos. Il avait transpiré et ses cheveux collaient sur ses tempes. Rey avait pleuré et ses joues étaient collantes de sel.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette hideuse de l'archevêque. Il y avait un peu de sang sur la toile immaculée du lit.

Rey ressentit un profond soulagement. Elle avait saigné, comme promis. Elle avait été à la hauteur.

On applaudit, on commenta, et la pièce se vida d'un coup. En quelques instants, tout le monde était sorti.

Kylo se tourna vers elle.

\- Venez, dit-il.

Elle s'approcha et il la serra dans ses bras. Un geste tendre, comme pour consoler un enfant après un bobo. Elle le laissa faire.

\- Avez vous sommeil? Demanda-t-il.

Pas vraiment.

Elle avait surtout des questions sans réponses, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit approprié de les poser.

\- Nous recommencerons, dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Seuls, cette fois. Nous prendrons notre temps. Ça ira mieux, vous verrez... Et bientôt, vous aurez des enfants.

Elle ferma les yeux. Son sexe brûlait doucement, une irritation a cause du frottement à sec. Elle avait besoin d'eau fraîche, de lait peut-être, pour faire un cataplasme et soulager la douleur. Mais elle n'osa pas demander.

Alors elle pria pour que le sommeil arrive vite et la libère de la sensation.

Ils recommenceraient, et elle aurait des enfants. Il y avait là un lien qu'on ne lui avait pas expliqué.

Elle s'habituerait à l'acte, avait promis Rose.

Mais Rey n'en était pas si sûre. Son corps avait été meurtri, souillé, et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir regarder son mari en face, lui qui s'était prêté à cet exercice avec tant de naturel.

Lorsque vint le sommeil, ce fut une délivrance.

* * *

Kylopold Benoît Soloren, Seigneur du Premier Ordre, regardait dormir sa nouvelle épousée.

Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir? Moins de vingt ans… son corps était déjà formé, mais sa peau était laiteuse comme celle d'un enfant.

Ses joues étaient encore marquées des sillons de ses larmes.

Il en était désolé.

Il aurait aimé prendre son temps, lui donner envie, faire monter son désir, mais cette première nuit était celle qui scellait leur union et il devait impérativement la déflorer pour remplir sa part du contrat et chasser enfin les intrus de leur chambre. C'était la règle. Quel enfer pour une jeune fille que d'être contrainte de perdre ainsi sa virginité, en public et sans plaisir!

Il avait vu la surprise, et la souffrance, dans ses yeux. Il avait deviné qu'on ne lui avait rien expliqué. Elle était arrivée entre ses bras comme un mouton chez le boucher, candide et vulnérable, dans l'ignorance absolue de l'acte auquel elle serait soumise. Elle était étroite, crispée, le sexe sec et contracté pour prévenir l'intrusion. Il aurait été préférable pour tout le monde qu'elle se détende et soit lubrifiée, mais il était difficile de lui reprocher. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son état d'épouvante.

La guerre entre leurs deux royaumes durait depuis une éternité et ce mariage avait été arrangé pour permettre la constitution d'une armée commune face aux nouveaux envahisseurs. Les soldats du Premier Ordre, les artisans et minerais des Sables. Kylopold savait, depuis sa prime enfance, qu'il ne choisirait pas son épouse. Il avait imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios : une vieille impératrice fripée qui se prendrait pour sa mère ; une harpie capricieuse insupportable ; une gamine prépubère sans talents ni conversation…

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le portrait d'Irène des Sables de Jakku, dite « Rey », il avait été subjugué. Le peintre avait certainement exagéré la beauté de la jeune fille pour flatter son mécène. Elle serait odieuse, ou boiteuse, ou stérile? Il y avait forcément un piège!

Et pourtant.

Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à détacher son regard d'elle lors des cérémonies. Dans la cathédrale, où l'office dura des heures, elle portait une robe rouge brodée de fils d'or et un voile sur le visage. Il devinait la pointe de son nez et l'or de ses yeux sous les reflets de la soie fine comme de la toile d'araignée qui dissimulait son visage.

Elle se tenait droite, elle était menue. Il songea qu'il risquerait de la casser en lui faisant l'amour, il faudrait qu'il réfrène ses ardeurs. Ses hanches semblaient étroites ; pourrait-elle porter des enfants? Il était urgent qu'elle tombe enceinte pour donner un héritier légitime, et commun, à l'union fragile de leurs deux royaumes.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin mariés devant l'Eglise et le peuple, après l'échange des vœux, la bénédiction, les onctions, les prières, les rituels, et mille autres cérémonies, il avait enfin relevé son voile. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient un peu trop. Elle avait peur. Que savait-elle de lui? Quelle réputation lui avait-on faite?

Il n'était pas un tendre sur le champ de bataille, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui demandait.

Il était autoritaire avec la domesticité et le peuple, mais c'était son rôle en tant que souverain.

Il était fougueux avec les femmes, des servantes mises à sa disposition pour le déniaiser puis des prostituées à soldats, mais il était impossible qu'elle en ait entendu parler.

Soudain, en quittant l'église, Irène avait marché sur l'ourlet de sa robe et manqué de trébucher sur le parvis de la cathédrale. Une chute de la mariée devant le peuple et les ecclésiastiques aurait été un terrible présage, et sans réfléchir, il l'avait rattrapée. Elle avait resserré les doigts contre son gant et dans son regard il avait lu quelque chose de nouveau. De la gratitude?

Son cœur s'était mis à battre fort et il avait senti son sexe durcir dans ses chausses de brocard. Elle était lumineuse. Une fleur du désert.

Elle dépassait ses rêves les plus fous. Il était reconnaissant, et éberlué, de posséder une femme pareille. Il avait hâte de faire l'amour avec elle, de goûter sa peau, de posséder son corps.

Mais ça viendrait après.

La première nuit serait celle du depucelage rituel. Avec la pression et leurs parents et notables qui observaient, il lui serait impossible («interdit », même!) de lui faire du bien.

Il avait toujours considéré que c'était normal, c'était peu de choses, et que madame pourrait faire l'effort de serrer les dents. Mais en voyant les yeux d'Irène, les perles de ses dents, le frémissement de sa bouche, il avait été frappé par l'horreur de sa tâche.

Elle méritait autre chose, elle méritait mieux. Elle méritait d'être aimée et vénérée, de se pâmer de plaisir et de s'endormir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Kylopold avait détourné le regard lorsqu'elle était apparue dans sa chambre, apprêtée comme une poupée dans une meringue de dentelles. Il eut de la peine pour elle et pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à subir, et n'osa pas croiser son regard de peur de ne plus arriver à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit nue, contempler ses seins et ses cuisses, mais cette tenue rituelle, chargée comme une robe de baptême, ne laissait rien deviner. On ne voyait pas un centimètre de sa peau.

C'était peut-être pour le mieux. Imaginer le regard visqueux de l'Archevêque Snoke sur le corps de sa jeune épousée lui donnait des frissons de dégoût. Il avait vu la goutte de salive sur les lèvres gercées du vieillard alors que ce dernier écartait les cuisses d'Irène de son sceptre d'or massif pour « attester de sa virginité ». Il avait vu sa langue perverse pointer hors de sa bouche entrouverte.

C'en était trop et il l'avait chassé. Il savait qu'il devrait en rendre compte par la suite, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'honneur de sa femme était en jeu.

Jamais jusqu'alors n'avait-il pris conscience de l'ampleur du désastre : ce rituel était une ignominie. Ah, ils riaient, les nobliaux et les soldats dans les casernes, se vantant de leurs prouesses lors de leur nuit de noce, clamant à la volée combien ils avaient fait crier leurs épouses et martelé leurs chairs, gagnant ainsi le respect craintifs de leurs pairs. Ha ha ha! Rires gras et claques dans le dos.

Il avait ri avec eux.

Mais ce soir… ce soir!

Elle tremblait sur le lit, le souffle court, les poings serrés, les cuisses ouvertes, et il avait réalisé qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule première fois. Que cette première fois serait désastreuse pour elle, quels que soient les efforts qu'il déploierait pour l'apaiser. Que par la suite, elle aurait peur de lui, et le sexe en horreur. Cette tradition était une infamie.

Il avait tenté de la rassurer. De s'excuser par avance, de gagner sa confiance. Ils auraient de meilleurs nuits, c'était promis. Mais il devait la pénétrer, ici et maintenant, et Seigneur, pourvu qu'elle saigne.

Elles ne saignaient pas toutes, même vierges, et cette superstition absurde gâchait la vie de nombreuses jeunes femmes, enfermées dans des couvents. Pourvu qu'elle saigne! Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures et tremblait à l'idée d'être séparé d'elle.

Il avait tenté de l'amener à le désirer, et avait été heureux qu'elle lui rende ses baisers. Mais sa vulve était sèche, et crispée. Elle subissait trop de pression pour se détendre. Il fallait la lubrifier sans quoi elle hurlerait de douleur et elle serait traumatisée pour les mois (années?) à venir. Il avait fait de son mieux, dans la mesure de ses moyens, avec toutes ces couches de vêtements et les dizaines de paires d'yeux rivées sur eux… De la salive, ses doigts, pour la préparer un peu - trop peu - à la pénétration.

Ça ne fut pas suffisant, mais il ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance. On commentait sa performance. Il devait montrer qu'il maîtrisait la situation, et sa femme.

Elle était contractée et affolée, et il avait forcé le passage, pressant contre son hymen, malheureux de lire la détresse dans son regard, conscient d'avoir un sexe beaucoup trop volumineux pour cette première fois. Son doigt seul avait eut du mal à passer ; alors son pénis en érection?!

Pourtant il avait envie d'elle, à en crever, depuis l'instant où elle était apparue dans la cathédrale. Son érection était douloureuse. Ce serait un soulagement de la pénétrer enfin.

Lorsque le corps d'Irène céda, il retint un râle de délice. Elle était si étroite contre son sexe, c'était divin. Serrée, brûlante, moelleuse, il s'enfonça en elle en réfrénant le besoin de forcer, d'accélérer.

Il vit couler ses larmes et son coeur se brisa.

Lui était en train de bénir le ciel de lui offrir le corps de cette femme pour chacune de ses nuits jusqu'à sa mort ; elle, était certainement en train de maudire ce même ciel pour les nuits de souffrance à venir.

Elle se débattait contre lui, tentait de le faire ressortir à coups de genoux et de bassin, et il lui saisit les poignets pour la dominer, laissant son poids faire le reste. Il était infiniment plus lourd qu'elle. Elle expira longuement, et poussa un cri silencieux alors qu'il débutait un lent va-et-vient au creux de ses chairs.

Il la maintint en place et accéléra, la pénétrant plus profondément alors que son vagin s'habituait à l'intrusion, et tout à son ouvrage, entendit les murmures d'approbation de la foule derrière les rideaux du baldaquin.

Au moins, à ce niveau, il remplissait le contrat.

Il sentait monter son plaisir, une pression sous ses testicules, une chaleur circulant dans sa verge, en flux et reflux à chaque aller-retour, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rey, sa femme. Elle sentait bon et sa peau était douce.

Il découvrirait son corps demain, la prochaine nuit.

Cette nuit, il fallait terminer.

Il sentit monter son plaisir, un orgasme comme une libération, et se redressa sur les bras pour jouir en elle, tout au fond, en longues giclées qui lui arrachèrent un cri rauque.

L'inquiétude dans les yeux de Rey était touchante. Tout allait bien, si elle savait… Il resta quelques instant en elle, puis se retira et dissimula son organe déjà mou dans ses chausses. Un filet de sperme blanchâtre s'écoulait du sexe de son épouse.

Kylopold fit une grimace de dégoût en croisant le regard de l'Archevêque Snoke. L'ignoble vieillard venait probablement de souiller sa soutane.

Rey des Sables de Jakku avait saigné.

Tout s'était déroulé au mieux. Il l'avait déflorée, fécondée, et elle avait saigné. C'était parfait.

Lorsque la pièce fut enfin vide, il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle était tremblante de peur et de douleur. Il tenta de l'apaiser, soufflant des mots tendres et de doux baisers.

Le coeur de Kylopold Benoît Soloren battait la chamade. Un sentiment nouveau lui brûlait les joues : il était amoureux.

Et les prochaines nuits leur appartiendraient.


	2. La deuxième nuit

\- Où est Madame? Demanda Le Seigneur Soloren aux servantes qui secouaient les draps dans la chambre.

Elles cessèrent leur mouvement et s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

\- Dans la cour, monseigneur, répondit Rose en baissant les yeux. Avec le maître d'armes.

\- Avec le…?

Kylopold ne termina pas sa phrase, tourna les talons, et descendit d'un pas vif l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait de la tour à la petite cour d'apparat.

Il s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier, fasciné.

Irène -Rey- portait une tenue d'homme, culottes et chemise de lin. Elle avait noué par dessus une longue écharpe, certainement pour que le drapé ne gêne pas les mouvements de l'épée à deux mains qu'elle brandissait fièrement. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en trois chignons épais noués sur l'arrière de sa tête au moyen de rubans de velours.

Le Maître d'armes, un vieillard barbu, - l'oncle de Kylopold- effectuait une démonstration de combat ; et chose surprenante, Rey paraissait avoir le dessus.

Kylopold referma la bouche.

C'était contraire à toutes les traditions du Premier Ordre, mais Rey était une princesse des Sables… et elle avait visiblement été instruite aux armes en plus du reste. A la réflexion, un royaume au territoire aussi hostile ne pouvait probablement pas se permettre de se passer de la moitié de sa population lorsqu'il fallait prendre les armes. Les femmes étaient visiblement des soldats comme les autres.

Rey se battait vigoureusement, le souffle court, les joues rouges. Des perles de transpiration luisaient sur ses tempes.

Kylo sentit le désir monter au creux de ses reins. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle face à un soldat comme lui? Avait-elle de la force dans les bras? Son oncle, le Maître d'Armes, retenait-il ses coups?

Il s'avança dans la cour, dénouant la cape qui couvrait son épaule droite et la laissant tomber derrière lui. Arrivé à hauteur du vieillard, il fit un geste et ce dernier lui remit son épée.

Rey, à la vue de son époux, recula respectueusement et s'inclina dans une petite révérence.

\- Redressez vous, Madame, ordonna le jeune Seigneur. Et montrez moi vos talents à l'escrime.

\- Monsieur, j'ai peur que…

Kylo s'avança, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

\- Peur, Madame? D'abîmer vos jolies mains?

Rey redressa la tête, le regard dur :

\- De vous blesser, Monsieur.

Il eut un rire soudain, soufflé de son audace :

\- Me blesser?! Je surmonterai les caresses de votre lame, je vous l'assure.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais votre orgueil s'en remettra-t-il? Vos sujets pourraient rire d'un souverain vaincu par son épouse.

Elle se moquait de lui. La princesse vulnérable et effrayée de la veille, prisonnière du protocole, avait laissé place à une amazone pleine de fougue et d'insolence. Il sentit son sexe durcir. Il avait hâte de la dominer… en public comme en privé.

\- Nous verrons. Répondit-il en levant son arme.

Autour d'eux, les serfs, palefreniers, serviteurs et servantes, ouvrières et artisans divers avaient cessé de respirer. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le nouveau souverain qui s'apprêtait à affronter en duel sa nouvelle épousée, grimée en homme. C'était un spectacle inhabituel.

Rey chargea, et Kylo fut surpris de sa vitesse et de sa vivacité. Il para facilement le coup, faisant pivoter son arme d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Mais elle revint aussitôt à la charge et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent. Rey était aussi vive et vigoureuse que Kylo était puissant et précis. Ses gestes se voulaient techniques, maîtrisés. A l'inverse, Rey semblait se battre à l'instinct.

Leur combat ressemblait à une danse.

Elle para un coup et les gardes de leurs armes se bloquèrent. Rey serra les dents pour résister à la force brute de son adversaire, qui pressait contre sa lame de toute sa puissance.

Pas mal pour une souris des sables, dit-il. Vous pourriez devenir une vraie combattante si je vous enseignais.

\- Je… suis déjà…. une vraie combattante, souffla Rey, résistant avec difficulté à ce bras de fer.

Il sourit, et obéissant à une impulsion, posa sa bouche sur celle de sa femme, par dessus leurs lames tremblantes. Elle avait un goût salé et il sentit son sexe réagir. Il avait envie d'elle.

Avait-elle envie de lui? Elle ne lui rendait pas son baiser.

Soudain, elle se détacha de lui, lâchant son épée, et Kylo, surpris, perdit l'équilibre. Il bascula en avant alors que Rey pivotait hors de sa portée et d'un grand coup de pied, le projetait au sol.

Il percuta la dalle, étourdi par le choc et Rey s'empara de l'arme qu'il venait de lâcher ; le dominant de toute sa hauteur, elle en plaça la pointe entre ses omoplates.

Il grimaça, n'osant plus bouger. Son sourcil saignait abondamment, un filet rouge et poisseux inondait son œil droit et sa joue.

\- Alors, puissant Seigneur, siffla Rey. Souhaitez vous que je vous donne des leçons?

\- Vous paierez pour ça, cracha Kylo, repoussant l'épée pour se relever.

Rey le laissa faire, reprit son arme, recula d'un pas, et effectua une révérence. Elle avait retrouvé son attitude de modeste épouse.

Kylo, s'il n'avait pas eu le cœur battant d'avoir subi une telle humiliation, aurait été abasourdi par la métamorphose : celle qui était timide et farouche dans l'intimité devenait redoutable et impitoyable sur les champs de bataille.

Mais sa préoccupation immédiate était autre. Il referma le poing sur son épée.

\- Dans vos appartements. Immédiatement! Ordonna-t-il. Et changez vous, cet accoutrement est… inacceptable.

Il tourna les talons et entra à grands pas à l'intérieur de la tour. On l'entendit crier après ses serfs, réclamant de l'eau et des linges pour sa blessure.

* * *

Rey était assise sur sa banquette, les cheveux dénoués et vêtue seulement de la longue chemise de voile qu'elle portait sous ses robes, lorsque son mari fit une entrée fracassante dans sa chambre, claquant les portes contre le chambranle.

Rose, qui était occupée à lui laver le visage avec une éponge douce, sursauta si fort qu'elle en lâcha son baquet d'eau savonneuse. Le parquet fut inondé.

Rey se leva, redressant le menton d'un air de défi.

\- Sortez! Ordonna Kylopold à la servante, qui balbutia des excuses, fit une révérence maladroite, et s'échappa en courant de la pièce.

Kylo s'arrêta devant son épouse, et prit le temps de la toiser de la tête aux pieds, vulnérable et charmante dans sa chemise transparente.

Puis soudain, il lança la main et lui infligea une superbe gifle. Rey manqua de perdre l'équilibre, la bouche ouverte de surprise, et d'un geste vif, tendit la gifle à son mari.

Elle avait frappé si fort que sa main lui fit mal.

Kylo se toucha la joue, incrédule.

\- Vous… vous m'avez frappée! Balbutia-t-il, sentant sa peau cuire sous ses doigts.

\- Levez de nouveau la main sur moi et je vous le ferai payer, rétorqua Rey, les lèvres frémissantes.

\- Je suis votre mari! Votre seigneur et Maître! Vous me devez respect et obéissance!

\- Et moi je suis La Princesse Rey de la Fédération des Sables, et vous baisserez les yeux en vous adressant à moi, Benoît Soloren!

Ses yeux dorés lançaient des éclairs. Kylo saisit d'un seul regard l'appel de son corps : ses joues rouges, de colère ou de douleur ; sa poitrine aux tétons pointant sous la chemise, s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme saccadé de sa respiration ; ses poings serrés, aux jointures blanchies de colère ; l'ombre de sa toison pubienne, qu'il devinait sous le voile.

Le sang afflua dans son bas ventre, une sensation violente noua ses intestins. Il avait épousé une déesse. Soit il la tuait, soit il la possédait, ici et maintenant.

Rey sursauta lorsqu'il franchit l'espace qui les séparait, saisit son visage à deux mains et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle demeura figée, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Son corps tremblait encore de peur, et de colère. Il l'avait frappée, parce qu'elle l'avait humilié au combat devant leurs serfs. Que signifiait ce baiser? La dispute était-elle terminée?

La langue de Kylo forçait pour entrer dans sa bouche. Il avait le souffle court et quelque chose de dur, à hauteur du nombril de Rey, qui frottait contre son ventre.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et l'invita en elle, hésitant sur la méthode pour lui rendre son baiser. Puis elle osa tendre la langue à son tour, pour le caresser dans sa bouche, et la sensation déclencha quelque chose de nouveau en elle. Un filet incandescent descendit dans son ventre, remua sous son nombril, éveilla son pubis et soudain elle sentit dans sa vulve une tension inconnue. Presque une gêne. Elle serra les cuisses.

Timidement, elle leva les mains pour les poser sur le torse de son mari, du bout des doigts, n'osant pas le toucher.

Il retira les mains qui tenaient son visage en coupe, et sans la quitter des yeux, glissa alors un bras dans son dos, un sous ses genoux, et la souleva dans ses bras aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait fait d'une poupée. Rey s'accrocha à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber et ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il la déposa, délicatement, sur le lit.

Le regard de Kylo était brûlant ; celui de Rey était craintif. Elle était de nouveau en situation de faiblesse.

Elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'il retira son pourpoint, puis sa chemise, lui exposant ses épaules et la ligne musclée de son ventre. Un fil de poils bruns, drus, partait de son nombril et s'élargissait jusqu'à la ceinture de ses chausses.

\- Allez vous me violer? Murmura Rey, sentant des larmes monter dans sa gorge.

Kylo se figea, soudain dégrisé :

\- Je ne vous prendrai jamais, jamais vous m'entendez, contre votre gré. Je veux au contraire que vous me suppliez de vous faire l'amour. Pour cette fois, et pour toutes les prochaines.

Il aurait espéré la rassurer, mais elle se tordit les mains :

\- Est-ce que ça va de nouveau me faire mal?

Il s'avança alors, caressa son visage. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il avança sa main, comme si elle craignait de prendre un nouveau coup. Très lentement, il déposa sur ses lèvres un nouveau baiser.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais aimé que notre première fois se déroule autrement. Nous avons tout notre temps désormais. Vous n'aurez plus mal, j'en fais le serment.

Rey se détendit un peu, mais elle peinait à croire à ces belles paroles. L'expérience de la veille avait été cuisante. Elle n'imaginait pas que ça puisse ne pas lui faire mal et encore moins, le supplier de recommencer.

\- Déshabillez vous, dit-il doucement, et elle leva vers lui des yeux craintifs.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire mal, dit-il. Si vous voulez que j'arrête, dites le moi. Je promets de respecter votre décision.

Elle acquiesça, les lèvres pincées, et entreprit de retirer sa longue chemise. Kylo saisit l'ourlet et l'aida à la passer par dessus sa tête.

Lorsqu'elle fut nue, assise au bord du lit, elle se couvrit la poitrine des deux bras, rougissante. C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait à un homme.

À gestes doux, Kylo lui écarta les poignets, pour lui permettre de l'admirer. Elle avait des taches dorées sur les épaules, sur la naissance de ses seins, et de petits tétons roses qui pointaient dans sa direction. Il eut envie de les lécher, mais c'était trop tôt. Il lui faudrait attendre.

\- Madame, dit-il, Aphrodite elle-même ne possède pas votre beauté.

Il s'assit sur le lit, adossé au mur, torse nu mais portant toujours ses culottes de toile, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Venez près de moi. Je promets de ne pas vous blesser.

Rey obéit, nue et intimidée. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui.

Tendant la main, il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle trouva une place entre ses genoux, adossée à son torse. Ainsi installée, sa gorge, sa poitrine, son ventre et son sexe étaient exposés.

Kylo posa doucement les mains sur ses hanches.

Elle sursauta.

Il murmura dans son oreille :

\- Fermez les yeux, respirez profondément, et dites moi ce que vous ressentez.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il embrassait des cheveux, Le lobe de son oreilles, ses lèvres chaudes, et humides, descendaient contre sa nuque, et elle frissonna. Les mains de son mari, immenses, caressaient délicatement la courbe de ses hanches, le plat de son nombril, remontaient sur ses côtes. Elle frémit lorsqu'il toucha ses seins, et elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise.

\- Chhhhhhhh, souffla-t-il. Détendez vous. Que ressentez vous? Décrivez le moi.

Rey hésita. Comment trouver les mots? Que voulait-il savoir?

\- Votre bouche dans mon cou me… me donne des frissons, commença-t-elle. Vos mains sont chaudes, elles laissent une empreinte sur ma peau, et elles -oh!

Il venait de saisir ses tétons entre ses doigts, sans les pincer, sans violence, mais elle avait sursauté.

\- Continuez, fit-il contre son oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas, balbutia Rey. Je n'ai pas les mots. Vous me touchez en haut et j'ai chaud…en bas.

\- Votre sexe chauffe?

\- Ou...oui, hésita Rey. Je… je crois que j'ai fait pipi.

Il sourit contre sa nuque.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez senti couler quelque chose? Quand je fais ça?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit rouler les tétons entre ses doigts, et Rey se cambra contre lui.

\- Oui!

\- C'est bien, fit simplement Kylo. Alors n'ayez pas peur, je vais mettre ma main. Je ne vais pas vous faire mal.

Abandonnant le sein qu'il avait caressé avec tant de volupté, il descendit le plat de sa main contre les côtes de son épouse, sur son nombril, puis mêla ses doigts à la douce toison bouclée qui couvrait son pubis et les replis de son sexe. Elle était chaude, et humide, une expérience différente de la veille. Il sentit sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme apaisé de sa respiration.

Il tenait Rey entre ses doigts comme un musicien caresse un violoncelle. Le souffle de la jeune fille était une musique à ses oreilles.

Elle poussa un cri et se tortilla pour chasser sa main lorsqu'il toucha la peau sensible qui couvrait son clitoris. Kylo retira sa main, lécha son majeur, et redescendit entre ses cuisses.

\- Laissez moi faire, dit-il. Si ça vous fait mal, j'arrête.

Rey rejeta sa tête en arrière, n'osant pas ouvrir les genoux. C'était trop transgressif pour elle. Mais Kylo appuya doucement sur sa cuisse du plat de la main, l'encourageant à se laisser aller. Il embrassait la peau tendre de son cou, mordillait le lobe de son oreille. Elle frémit de délice.

La main de son mari trouva sa fente, s'y glissa doucement. La respiration de Rey accéléra, alors qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas resserrer les jambes et le chasser. Il allait tout doucement, caressant avec douceur le bourgeon dissimulé sous les replis. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et se redressa, ne sachant comment réagir à cette sensation nouvelle.

\- Oh Kylo! S'exclama-t-elle,

\- Vous voulez que j'arrête?

\- Non! Non, continuez!

Elle ne le vit pas sourire. Elle avait les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, se concentrant sur une partie de son anatomie qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Il continua le mouvement de son doigt, lentement, avec douceur, tout en caressant son sein de la main gauche. Elle était cambrée contre lui et il avait le nez rempli de son parfum, la langue inondée de sa saveur. Rey était détendue, à présent. Ses jambes s'étaient ouvertes naturellement, laissant plus de place pour sa main. Le majeur de Kylo vint appuyer sous le clitoris, et Rey gémit à ce contact, puis descendit plus bas encore, sur l'ouverture de son vagin. Elle était humide, trempée de ses caresses, et il déposa lentement son doigt sur l'entrée, sans s'enfoncer, juste pour lui signifier sa présence. Elle tressaillit et il la sentit se contracter. Elle était réceptive, et il continua sa stimulation, en petits cercles, sans chercher à la pénétrer. Contre sa main, les hanches de Rey se mirent à bouger, timidement. Une ondulation spontanée, qui changea la pression et la surface en contact avec son doigt et lui arracha de nouveaux soupirs.

Kylo avait une envie démente, un besoin viscéral, de la pénétrer, de lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Elle était détendue et trempée. Ça glisserait tout seul. L'expérience serait bien différente de la veille et agréable pour tous les deux, il en était convaincu. Mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer... Vouloir aller trop vite pourrait ruiner la confiance qu'il était en train d'établir avec elle.

Son pénis en érection, prisonnier de ses vêtements, frottait douloureusement contre la toile de ses chausses. Il fallait qu'il se soulage, c'était insoutenable. Chaque ondulation de Rey frottait contre sa verge et empirait son désir pour elle. Allait-il souiller son vêtement comme un adolescent, incapable de résister à la vision, d'un érotisme dément, de cette femme nue se pâmant dans ses bras?

Il libéra alors le sein de Rey, qu'il avait caressé et titillé avec soin depuis l'instant où elle avait pris place dans ses bras, et déplaça son bassin pour saisir sa verge dans son poing, sans se déshabiller.

Ses mains échangèrent leurs places. La gauche se glissa contre la vulve, chaude et humide, de sa femme ; la droite à l'intérieur de son pantalon, où il commença à se masturber lentement.

Rey sentit le changement de rythme, de mouvement, et se déplaça sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle rougit violemment en devinant la forme de sa verge contre le tissu.

Ça aussi, c'était nouveau pour elle. Elle tourna la tête et initia un nouveau baiser, cherchant les lèvres de Kylo avec sa langue. Elle dégusta sa bouche, appréciant le contact de leurs langues, de cette main sur le secret de son corps, et prise d'une audace nouvelle, elle déposa sa propre main sur celle de Kylo, qui montait et descendait sous son pantalon.

Kylo laissa échapper un son, dans sa bouche. La main de Rey sur la sienne, accompagnant son mouvement, était la démarche la plus érotique qu'elle ait entreprise à ce jour. Avec lenteur, pour lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis, il prit la main de Rey dans la sienne et la déposa sur sa verge brûlante, l'encourageant à le caresser. Rey baissa les yeux pour le voir. C'était donc ça, qui lui avait ouvert le ventre, la veille. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu si mal, c'était gros comme le pommeau de son épée! Mais vu d'ici, au chaud dans les bras de son mari, ce n'était ni laid, ni menaçant. Elle trouva amusante la forme de champignon du sommet, lisse et moelleuse, avec le fil de liquide visqueux et transparent qui s'en échappait. Kylo l'incita à refermer sa main et la guida, de haut en bas, en faisant glisser sa peau. Rey se sentir réagir à ce contact. Sa vulve se contracta. Le mouvement de sa main sur le sexe de Kylo faisait écho à celui de Kylo sur son propre sexe.

Kylo la fit doucement pivoter dans ses bras, jusqu'à se trouver face à elle plutôt que dans son dos, elle tenait son pénis à deux mains, en découvrait les détails et les nuances, tandis que lui pouvait l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en continuant de la masturber avec tendresse. La tentation était grande d'enfoncer son doigt, mais il avait peur de lui faire mal.

\- Madame, dit-il, laissez moi vous lécher.

Rey rit, comme s'il venait de faire une blague.

\- Me quoi?

\- Remplacer ma main par ma bouche.

\- Vous plaisantez! S'exclama Rey. Vous ne comptez pas mettre votre bouche… là?

\- J'arrêterai à l'instant où vous me le direz, répondit Kylo, qui l'aida à s'allonger sur le dos et fit glisser sa bouche sur sa peau.

Rey cria lorsqu'il referma les lèvres sur son sein, pinçant le téton. Kylo se figea, attendant qu'elle l'autorise à continuer.

\- Oh! Soupira-t-elle… encore!

Il reprit. Il embrassa, lécha et suça longuement, sentant de sa main son vagin réagir aux stimulations. Elle était au bord de la rupture, mais elle ne le savait pas.

Alors il descendit, la contraignant à relâcher son pénis, et écarta ses cuisses pour y passer la tête.

Les poils bouclés de son de sexe étaient luisants de ses sucs, et ouvrant la bouche, il glissa une langue gourmande sur toute la hauteur de sa fente, de bas en haut.

\- Mon Dieu! S'écria Rey, en se redressant sur les coudes, refermant les cuisses sur la tête de Kylo.

Il les repoussa des deux mains et reprit sa dégustation, léchant ses plis avec délice. Il glissa la pointe de sa langue à l'entrée de son vagin, s'attardant sur cet anneau si étroit, si sensible, traumatisé de la veille. Comme pour l'apprivoiser, l'habituer à lui. Rey était retombée sur le lit et ondulait contre sa bouche, en respirant fort. Ses doigts se crispaient dans les draps. Kylo savait que son plaisir montait. Il le sentait aux contractions de son sexe, au jus qui inondait sa bouche, à la rougeur de sa vulve et au renflement du clitoris, désormais bien visible. Il aurait vendu son âme pour la pénétrer et jouir en elle, mais il se retint. Il avait toute la vie pour ça. Ce soir, ce n'était pas de lui dont il était question.

\- Kylo, Kylo, arrêtez, c'est trop! C'est trop! Souffla Rey, et il releva le visage :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est trop?

\- La sensation…Ça. Quelque chose monte, je crois que ça va me faire mal. Ça… ça dévore mon ventre.

\- Ça ne va pas vous faire mal, ma chérie. Mais si vous devez crier, ne cherchez pas à vous retenir.

\- Je… si ça monte encore, mon corps va rompre, souffla Rey, qui ne savait pas comment décrire son inquiétude.

\- Laissez moi continuer. S'il vous plaît. Voir ce qu'il se passe si on laisse monter?

Il avait bien une idée, mais il voulait lui laisser découvrir par elle même.

Elle écarta encore les jambes, relevant naturellement les genoux, et Kylo plaça les mains sous ses fesses. Ainsi positionné, il aspira son clitoris entre ses lèvres.

Rey poussa un long feulement rauque, la tête en arrière, visiblement au bord de la syncope. Son corps convulsait. Kylo continua au même rythme, léchant vite, et fort, le bouton du clitoris de la pointe de sa langue.

\- Oh Mon Dieu, je… mon dieu, je monte! Kylo, oh mon Dieu Kylo -

Elle ne parvint pas à articuler une phrase. Son corps s'arquebouta et elle poussa un long cri, aigu, la gorge offerte et les yeux clos, alors que le premier orgasme de son histoire secouait son corps. C'était orange. Un éclat éblouissant derrière ses paupières, la pièce devint blanche et elle eut peur de perdre connaissance.

La sensation était inconnue, et d'une intensité peu commune. Elle se mit à trembler et se recroquevilla, frémissante, encore secouée et dans l'incompréhension absolue de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Kylo remonta contre elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Il embrassa ses cheveux et l'aida à retrouver son calme.

\- Je suis là. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Vous êtes merveilleuse, Rey. Vous avez été parfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce que… que m'avez vous fait?

\- Vous avez aimé?

\- Je… oui je crois. Mais… je me sens enflée, et… je ne sais pas.

« Vous avez envie de faire l'amour » songea Kylo, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui.

Il tira le drap sur sa femme. Sa poitrine montait et s'abaissait lentement.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait, il libéra enfin son érection et entreprit de se masturber, avec violence. Il avait besoin de jouir, de se soulager. Le goût de son orgasme sur sa langue le rendait fou. Allongé sur le dos, il se donna du plaisir, vigoureusement, en songeant à la sensation que ça serait de la pénétrer enfin. Quand elle le supplierait de le faire. Il la pénétrait comme pour la vénérer et ce serait glorieux. Elle crierait de plaisir, elle s'accrocherait à ses hanches, elle accompagnerait le mouvement et lui crierait de marteler plus vite, plus fort.

Alors il placerait le pouce sur son clitoris et la ferait jouir autour de son sexe, ce qui l'emporterait à son tour…

Il poussa un râle, donnant quelques coups erratiques du bassin dans son propre poing alors que l'idée de Rey jouissant sur sa verge déclenchait son propre orgasme. Son éjaculation lui souilla la main, et le ventre.

Il s'essuya avec l'éponge qui avait lavé le visage de sa princesse, un peu plus tôt.

Enfin soulagé, il se glissa contre elle et lui embrassa les cheveux.

\- Je vous aime, Lady Rey Soloren du Premier Ordre, chuchota-t-il. Et je gagnerai votre amour, dussé-je y laisser ma vie, ma fortune et mon honneur.

Dans ses bras, Irène endormie poussa un soupir d'aise.


	3. La troisième nuit

Tous les visages de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers elle lorsque Lady Soloren entra dans la salle du conseil.

L'archevêque Snoke était assis en bout de table, présidant les débats. À sa droite, le Seigneur Kylopold. À sa gauche, le ministre Huxley. En bout de table, loin de l'épicentre des conversations et près de la porte, était assise la Reine-Mère Organa, autrefois régente ; l'ascension de son fils au pouvoir l'avait reléguée au rang le plus bas dans la hiérarchie.

Personne ne bougea. L'assemblée retint son souffle.

C'est alors que le Seigneur, vêtu de brocart noir comme à son habitude, se leva. Après une hésitation, les ministres en firent autant. Seul resta assis, sur son fauteuil aux allures de trône, l'archevêque à la mitre d'or.

\- Que nous vaut cette interruption, Milady, fit l'archevêque. Êtes vous à court de fil à broder?

\- Mes Seigneurs, Madame, répondit la jeune fille, ce conseil a pour objet d'établir un plan d'exploitation des mines de métaux des territoires de Niima, Mos Eisley et Mos Espa. Or je ne vois que des notables du Premier Ordre autour de cette table. Les ambassadeurs de la Fédération auraient-ils été retardés?

L'archevêque fit une grimace agacée, accompagnée d'un geste de la main ordonnant à ses ministres de reprendre leurs sièges. Tous s'assirent.

\- Les représentants de la Fédération ont reçu l'ordre du jour et n'ont pas manifesté le désir de prendre part aux débats. Ils font confiance aux nouveaux administrateurs des territoires des Sables pour gérer au mieux les ressources.

\- Je suis la seule représentante des intérêts de la Fédération ici, insista Lady Rey, et je regrette de n'avoir pas reçu de convocation. Le messager se serait-il égaré sur le chemin de mes appartements?

Huxley, un courtisan aux cheveux oranges et à la mine dédaigneuse, marmonna quelque chose qui fit rire les hommes assis autour de lui.

Rey leva le menton :

\- Partagez, Monsieur, que nous riions avec vous.

\- Soit! Fit le ministre des armées, en se levant de nouveau. Je disais que le messager a certainement fait demi-tour en attendant les cris et soupirs indécents émanant de votre chambre, Madame. Peut-être a-t-il cru qu'elle était occupée par une catin de bas étage et non par une Princesse de rang, et sera reparti bredouille!

Kylopold réagit si vite qu'Huxley n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. L'insulte n'était pas encore terminée qu'il avait bondi en travers de la table et saisi le ministre par sa fraise, faisant craquer les coutures et les dentelles.

\- Je vous planterai ma dague dans la gorge si vous avez de nouveau l'audace d'insulter mon épouse, -votre souveraine!-, Huxley. J'ai aussi le pouvoir de vous renvoyer dans les écuries d'où vous avez été tiré!

Huxley, prisonnier de la poigne du Seigneur, ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il eut un sourire mauvais :

\- Nous avons tous contemplé son joli petit con bien serré, Monseigneur. Personne ne vous blâmera de vouloir la foutre à longueur de journée. Mais faites attention à ce que votre faiblesse pour elle ne vous détourne pas de votre mission.

Kylopold tira son épée, mais la crosse de l'archevêque lui frappa le haut de la main, comme un instituteur aurait mis un coup de règle à un polisson.

\- Allons, Messieurs, fit l'Archevêque de sa voix traînante. Gardez vos passions et votre hargne pour Le champs de bataille. Les armées de Nar Shaada menacent les frontières de la Fédération… Notre territoire désormais. Vous aurez d'autres occasions de débattre de l'honneur de la dame.

Rey, la tête droite, était rouge de colère. Le rituel de depucelage n'avait pas seulement servi à sceller leur union, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait naïvement cru jusqu'à… cet instant. C'était… une humiliation publique, pour couper court à ses ambitions, et à sa dignité ; pour enfermer les épouses dans un rôle de soumission, continuellement sur le fil du déshonneur. Elle sentit ses paupières brûler et lutta pour ne pas céder aux larmes. Pas devant ce conseil! Ça sonnerait le glas de ses ambitions politiques.

\- Alors c'est entendu, dit-elle sans laisser à l'archevêque le temps de reprendre la parole. Qu'on m'apporte un siège.

Kylopold se leva, et secoua le dossier du ministre bedonnant assis à sa droite :

\- Vous avez entendu votre souveraine. Trouvez-vous un autre siège.

Le ministre, scandalisé, se leva avec toute la dignité dont il se sentait capable, et fit signe à un serviteur de lui apporter un autre fauteuil.

On se serra, on déplaça les chaises, on joua des coudes, mais il trouva une autre place, les joues rouges et la bouche pincée. Kylopold tira la chaise libre et fit signe à son épouse de le rejoindre. Lady Rey traversa la pièce et prit place à sa droite. Elle avait gagné : le Premier Ordre ne démantèlerait pas la Fédération sans qu'elle, leur ambassadrice, une souris des sables, n'ait son mot à dire.

Sous la table, elle sentit la main de son époux, tendre et chaleureuse, se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle avança sa propre main et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, dans une danse secrète à l'insu de tous. Cette caresse, toute chaste et pudique qu'elle soit, éveilla quelque chose dans son ventre, et elle serra les cuisses. Son mari semblait avoir cet effet sur elle. C'était nouveau, troublant, mais pas désagréable… et ça annonçait le meilleur pour leur troisième nuit.

* * *

Rey prit place dans son lit, coiffée et parfumée, impatiente qu'il la rejoigne. Son époux avait enchaîné les conseils, les réunions et les audiences, et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il la rejoindrait.

Elle songeait, rougissant comme une adolescente, à la caresse de sa main sous la table.

Il avait fait déjà bien plus ; il l'avait pénétrée de force, il l'avait touchée nue, il l'avait faite crier de sa bouche. Mais cette main…

Une main immense, chaude et sèche, dont le pouce n'avait cessé de la caresser durant le conseil stratégique. Ce pouce suivait la courbe de ses doigts, les lignes dans sa paume, et cette caresse si délicate lui en évoqua d'autres… sur ses hanches, sur ses seins… des caresses secrètes, inédites, qui avaient allumé un feu au fond de son ventre. Le pouce sur le bourgeon de ses tétons, lui arrachant des soupirs. Elle ignorait, alors, que sa peau fut si sensible.

Le pouce sur le bourgeon de son sexe, une subtilité de son anatomie dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, une sensation nouvelle qui lui avait donné des vertiges ; elle avait cru s'évanouir. Une décharge violente, inexplicable, qui l'avait laissée pantelante et troublée. Elle n'avait rien ressenti de tel le premier soir, pourtant Kylo avait touché les mêmes parties de son corps, à la différence qu'il avait enfoncé son pénis dans sa chair… un souvenir douloureux, et humiliant. Il avait dit qu'il ne recommencerait que lorsqu'elle le supplierait de le faire. Ça lui paraissait improbable. Elle concevait de le supplier de la toucher à nouveau, avec sa langue, comme la veille. Elle se demandait si ce sursaut était habituel, s'il saurait le refaire.

Mais la pénétrer à nouveau? Elle espérait qu'il n'y tenait pas trop, parce que c'était compromis.

Au souvenir de la bouche de son époux sur son sexe, enfoui sous sa toison bouclée, à lécher son corps avec passion - une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginée possible - Elle sentit son sexe réagir.

Son vagin se tendit, se contracta. Quelque chose en coulait, elle eut soudain chaud et conscience de la présence du bouton sensible, en haut de ses plis. Elle avait ignoré l'existence de cette chose pendant dix-sept années, et soudain, elle ne sentait qu'elle. C'était impossible de l'ignorer, et serrer les cuisses n'aidait nullement : ça ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression.

N'y tenant plus, elle mit sa main, et soupira de soulagement. C'était ce que réclamait son corps : qu'on la touche. N'était-ce pas interdit, par l'Etat ou l'Eglise, d'être touchée par un autre que son mari?

Elle se recroquevilla sur le lit, les genoux serrés, les mains entre les cuisses. Le désir lui brûlait la peau. Pourvu qu'il arrive vite!

Dans cette position, luttant contre l'appel de sa propre chair, Rey s'endormit.

Au cœur de la nuit, elle sentit le matelas ployer et un corps chaud se blottir contre elle.

Kylopold n'essaya pas de la réveiller, ni de la toucher.

Respectant son sommeil, il s'allongea contre son dos et lui embrassa l'épaule.

Elle sentit son bras, lourd et chaud, l'attirer contre lui.

Rey sourit.

\- Bonsoir, Monseigneur, dit-elle d'une voix endormie. Enfin débarrassé de vos ministres?

\- Chhhhhh, dormez, Madame. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Je vous attendais. Vous avez été si long…

Il embrassa ses cheveux, et déplaça la main sur son sein, par dessus sa robe légère. Elle tressaillit.

\- Je rêvais de vous… Souffla Rey. Touchez, c'est encore chaud.

Kylopold se demanda s'il avait mal entendu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Rey saisit sa main et l'attira vers elle, entre ses cuisses. Il sentit sa toison contre le voile de coton, mais le tissu l'empêchait d'explorer plus profondément. Dans ses bras, Rey se retourna pour lui faire face, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il en fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prenne l'initiative, mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Elle tenait sa main, écarta les cuisses et fit pression, délicatement, pour qu'il la touche.

Il suivit le mouvement, avec douceur, et glissa la pointe de sa langue contre les lèvres de son épouse. Entrouvertes pour lui, terriblement sensuelles. Il retroussa le voile de sa robe, passa sa main en dessous, et remonta le long de ses cuisses. Rey avait le souffle court. Elle sentait sa vulve pulser doucement. Elle voulait qu'il la touche, qu'il mette de nouveau sa bouche, elle voulait lui rendre la pareille. Instinctivement, elle passa sa robe de nuit par dessus sa tête, s'exposant nue, et se serra contre lui. Il était torse nu, et elle frotta la pointe sensible de ses seins contre sa peau, alors que ses jambes faisaient une place à la main qui cherchait un passage en bas de son ventre. Soudain la main fut sur elle, sur sa vulve, et un doigt trouva un accès dans la fente, entre les lèvres. C'était glissant, trempé. Kylo laissa son doigt aller et venir, de haut en bas, et Rey reconnut la sensation, celle qui l'avait faite crier, la veille. Son bassin se mit à onduler contre cette main, une envie irrésistible d'accompagner le mouvement. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et approfondit leur baiser, savourant la saveur de la bouche de Kylo. Il sentait l'alcool et la pâte d'amande.

Puis soudain, il mit fin à leur baiser et descendit sa bouche sur le cou de Rey, sur ses clavicules, sur ses seins. Il saisit le bouton de son téton entre ses lèvres et le fit rouler sous la langue, savourant les gémissements de son épouse. Elle était trempée, chaude et offerte, contre sa main.

Et chose inattendue, Rey aventura sa petite main dans ses chausses et saisissant son pénis dans son poing, elle entreprit de le masturber, délicatement, comme il le lui avait enseigné la veille.

\- Oh Rey, gémit-il doutant de pouvoir tenir longtemps si elle le caressait ainsi.

\- Déshabillez vous, chuchota-t-elle, je veux vous voir.

Il s'exécuta, et Rey se redressa sur les coudes pour le voir. Il portait une culotte bouffante de brocart noir, serrée sous les genoux avec un cordon et à la taille par des boutons d'argent. Il défit les boutons et repoussa le tissu sur ses chevilles, puis le fit tomber au sol. Il était complètement nu, pour la première fois devant son épouse, et Rey ouvrit de grands yeux, incapable de réprimer la rougeur qui envahit ses joues.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu, et à fortiori son époux. Il était magnifique. Elle n'avait pas aimé son visage, la toute première fois ; ses oreilles, son nez, ses grains de beauté… Mais elle avait aimé son regard, sa façon de se mouvoir. Et puis elle l'avait observé, depuis deux jours, elle aimait la musique profonde de sa voix, l'ampleur de ses épaules, et sa démarche si particulière, comme si son corps était trop grand pour lui. Elle tendit les doigts, timide d'abord, pour caresser son torse et son ventre. On devinait les muscles sous sa peau. Elle sentait son cœur battre, vite et fort, contre sa main. Et en bas, il avait une toison bouclée, comme elle. celle de Kylo était plus drue et plus foncée. Mais surtout, en plein milieu se dressait son pénis en érection, rose et large, avec son extrémité ronde qui suintait un peu. Rey y apposa les mains. Elle le caressa, lentement, de haut en bas, cherchant à apprivoiser la chose, partagée entre le souvenir des souffrances que ce sexe lui avaient fait subir et une attraction irrésistible de tout son être. Dessous, il y avait des bourses de peau, lourdes et chaudes, et elle les caressa du bout des doigts. Elle aimait observer les réactions de Kylo lorsqu'elle le touchait. Instinctivement, elle lubrifia sa paume sur la perle de liquide au sommet du pénis et reprit son mouvement, expérimentant différentes vitesses, et pressions du poing. Kylo sourit et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, puis il guida son geste. Rey se laissa faire, le laissa l'entraîner. Il s'allongea lentement sur le lit et elle demeura assise à côté de lui, à contempler son extase. Il ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, et elle sentit la verge durcir encore davantage entre ses mains, frémir, le mouvement de Kylo perdre de sa régularité. Obéissant à une intuition, elle se pencha en avant et sans réfléchir, le prit dans sa bouche. Kylo ouvrit grand les yeux, perdant toute coordination, la voix et le souffle, et balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible alors que Rey refermait les lèvres sur son gland et y faisait glisser sa langue.

Elle ne bougea plus, ignorant la démarche à suivre. Comment s'y était-il pris, la veille, pour lui faire tant de bien? Ressentait-il la même chose en ce moment? Elle avança un peu plus profondément puis remonta, comme pour reproduire le geste qu'il faisait avec sa main. Elle le vit s'agripper aux draps jusqu'à blanchir ses phalanges. Il luttait visiblement contre son propre corps ; ses hanches tremblaient presque. Soudain il effectua un grand mouvement du bassin et sa verge s'enfonça dans la bouche de Rey, qui recula d'un bond et le recracha aussitôt.

\- Pardon! Pardon, balbutia-t-il, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Je… Il ne faut pas me prendre ainsi dans votre bouche !

\- Pourquoi? Interrogea-t-elle, en reposant ses lèvres sur sa verge.

\- Je pourrais… Je ne pourrai pas tenir, je vais vous faire mal! Fit-il encore.

Mais Rey appuya une main sur son ventre et le contraignit à s'allonger de nouveau. Alors il aimait ça. Elle allait recommencer.

Elle serra le poing à la base de son pénis, et reprit la partie haute entre ses lèvres, explorant son anatomie. Elle suçait, léchait, observait les réactions de son mari, totalement à sa merci. Elle sentit s'accroître le mouvement de ses hanches alors qu'il commençait à bouger contre elle, lentement, à faible amplitude, et elle ne recula pas, cette fois. Elle adapta son mouvement, pour l'accompagner. Il gémissait dans les draps, et elle sentit l'appel de sa propre chair la consumer. Sa vulve était gluante, son bouton tout gonflé. Lorsqu'elle y appuya son index, elle tressaillit et manqua de mordre le sexe qu'elle avait sur la langue. Elle trouva alors le rythme, accompagnant les hanches de Kylo de sa bouche, et sa propre bouche de ses doigts. On n'entendit plus dans la pièce que des bruits de respiration et de peau à peau.

Kylo se redressa soudain, les yeux ouverts, et prenant le visage de Rey dans sa main, l'obligea à le lâcher et à lui faire face.

\- Madame, je… Laissez moi vous prendre.

Rey pâlit. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir en arriver là.

\- Laissez moi essayer, supplia Kylopold, qui faisait monter et descendre son poing sur son sexe tout en lui parlant. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Je ne vous forcerai pas. Que ressentez-vous?

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête ; elle ne comprenait pas la question. Alors il posa sa main contre sa vulve et reprit :

\- Que ressentez-vous ici?

Rey détourna les yeux, rougissante. Elle murmura :

\- C'est chaud, mon ventre se contracte, et j'ai envie que vous me touchiez.

\- Je vais vous aider, dit-il. Laissez moi vous soulager.

Alors elle hocha la tête, et l'embrassa. Elle lui faisait confiance ; il n'allait pas lui faire mal.

Kylo la saisit immédiatement par la taille, la fit basculer sur le lit et lui remontant les genoux, enfouit son visage dans le haut de ses cuisses.

Rey cria alors qu'il la léchait, de nouveau, passionnément, violemment, mais elle n'eut pas mal ; son clitoris frémit sous les coups de langue, et Rey, qui avait attendu ce moment toute la journée sans vouloir l'admettre, saisit les cheveux de Kylo par poignées pour guider son mouvement. Il mit les mains sous ses fesses et lécha, avidement, à coups de langue rapide, si bien que Rey, cambrée sur le lit, sentait son ventre convulser.

Mon Dieu, c'était forcément interdit par l'Eglise. Elle en aurait pleuré de délice.

Elle sentit sa main bouger et avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il inséra une phalange en elle. En bas, à cet endroit bouillant qu'elle peinait à comprendre. Douleur, plaisir? Elle avait eu tellement mal l'autre nuit, pourquoi brûlait-elle d'être touchée, à présent? C'est un râle qui franchit ses lèvres alors que du bout du doigt, Kylo préparait l'entrée de son vagin. Elle sentait son sexe suinter contre lui, un filet incandescent monter le long de son ventre, à l'intérieur, réclamer qu'il entre, et il le sentit ; il enfonça son doigt dans sa chair chaude, tout en augmentant la pression de sa langue sur le clitoris.

Rey poussa un soupir rauque, un feulement de chatte, et écarta les genoux, les poings crispés dans la chevelure de son amant, totalement dépassée par l'ardeur de ses sensations. Elle en voulait encore, et elle se mit à bouger les hanches autour de ce doigt, expérimentant le contact, la caresse à l'intérieur, perdant toute maîtrise, et soudain, elle supplia :

\- Encore! Mon Dieu, Kylo! Je vais -

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait glissé un second doigt en elle et elle s'était crispée contre lui, frottant son clitoris contre sa bouche, frottant son sexe contre sa main, savourant l'intrusion à l'intérieur de son corps, et l'orgasme la secoua des pieds à la tête. Elle se tendit comme un arc, griffa les draps de ses ongles, ouvrit la bouche dans un long cri silencieux alors que son ventre convulsait de plaisir.

Kylo s'avança au dessus d'elle, les genoux bloquant ses jambes ouvertes, et tout en refermant sa bouche sur la sienne, il pressa son gland contre l'entrée de son vagin. Rey écarquilla les yeux et s'accrocha à ses épaules, une expression d'épouvante sur le visage.

\- Respirez, Madame, dit-il. Voyez comme je vous fais du bien.

Il avait raison. Il la faisait jouir, une sensation nouvelle dont elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer désormais. Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Il lui ferait du bien. Alors elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre :

\- Faites moi crier de plaisir alors, Monsieur. Qu'Huxley nous entende depuis ses appartements!

\- Comptez sur moi, sourit Kylo, et avec délicatesse, il pénétra sa femme.

Juste le gland, d'abord. Ça glissait tout seul, contrairement à leur première nuit. Ce serait facile de la pénétrer d'un coup, mais ça risquerait de la bloquer. Rey n'eut pas mal. C'était moelleux, glissant, et ça étirait délicieusement son sexe. Elle ignorait qu'on puisse trouver si bon d'insérer… quoi que ce soit, à cet endroit. C'était meilleur que les doigts. Elle remonta instinctivement les genoux pour faciliter la pénétration.

\- Encore, dit-elle.

Il continua, soulevant ses reins de la main gauche pour se guider en elle. Mon Dieu qu'elle était étroite, glissante et chaude. Il sentait frémir son pénis, retenait l'impulsion de se décharger ici et maintenant. Il respira profondément. S'il ne retrouvait pas immédiatement son sang froid, il se ridiculiserait sur place. Les mains de Rey descendirent sur son dos, ses fesses, et l'attirèrent contre elle ; un geste sensuel, une demande de sa part. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne, entièrement. C'était l'acte le plus érotique auquel elle s'était livrée depuis le début de leurs ébats. Plus érotique que les masturbations, plus érotique que la fellation. Rey l'attirant au fond d'elle, les cuisses ouvertes et les seins dressés, dans une attitude de détermination absolue. Resserrant la main contre sa hanche, il donna un dernier coup de rein pour achever la pénétration.

Rey poussa un gémissement, et ferma les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Souffla Kylo, soudain inquiet.

Elle fit oui de la tête, mais il crut voir une larme perler sur ses cils.

\- Restez, dit-elle. Laissez moi… un moment.

Il obéit, ne bougeant plus. Il sentait son vagin pulser doucement autour de lui. Elle était si douce, si accueillante, la sensation était divine. Lorsqu'il vit la poitrine de son épouse retrouver un rythme de respiration apaisé, il entreprit de reculer, pour débuter un lent va-et-vient.

Elle était glissante, étroite, et chaude autour de sa verge. Il donna un nouveau coup de rein, puis adopta un rythme régulier, faisant tressauter la poitrine de Rey à chaque mouvement du bassin. Elle avait les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte. Elle ne pleurait plus. Ses joues étaient rouges.

Le flux et le reflux, entre ses reins, la vague léchant la plage. La sensation était si différente de la première nuit, songea Rey. Elle n'avait pas mal. Elle se sentait écartelée, étrangement possédée, pleine de lui, mais ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était doux, au contraire. Il n'y avait ni frottement, ni irritation, simplement un balancier huilé qui glissait en elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ; et par tous les Dieux, c'était probablement la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Leurs corps étaient faits pour s'emboîter ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, peau à peau, bouche à bouche. Encore sensible de son orgasme, elle soupirait à chaque mouvement de son mari, calant sa respiration sur le rythme de ses hanches. Alors c'était ça, le sexe. La fornication. Cette chose contre laquelle on mettait en garde les jeunes filles. C'était doux, et bon, et brûlant, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrête. Elle reconnaissait la sensation, le plaisir au fond de son ventre, celui qui montait comme une soupe au lait lorsqu'il mettait sa langue sur son sexe. C'était plus lent, ici. Ça ne montait pas avec la même violence. Elle n'était pas certaine que ça la fasse jouir aussi fort, mais l'expérience était douce et apaisante. Elle pouvait le lécher, l'embrasser ; il ne se gênait pas non plus, et mordillait ses seins en poussant des grognements de plaisir. Elle aimait qu'il se laisse aller, dans son ventre, qu'il ne maîtrise pas tout. Elle aimait ses yeux mi-clos, ses pommettes chaudes, ses soupirs tremblants et le sang qui affluait sous ses paupières.

\- Kylopold Benoit Soloren, chuchota-t-elle,

\- Madame?

\- Vous m'aimez?

Il interrompit son mouvement pour la contempler, et elle lui donna un baiser :

\- Continuez, dit-elle. Et répondez moi.

Il reprit, un peu plus fort, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Je vous aime, Irène des Sables de Jakku. Je vous aime comme un damné. Dit-il, le souffle court, contre son cou.

\- Pourquoi m'aimez-vous?

\- Je vous aime… J'aime votre dignité, face à ces ministres infâmes. J'aime votre rage, l'épée à la main. Je…

Sa voix se brisa, tant il peinait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Le mouvement de ses hanches se fit erratique. Il continua pourtant :

\- J'aime votre audace. J'aime votre sourire. J'aime… la saveur de votre peau.

Il la lécha, sous l'oreille, et elle frémit de plaisir. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches, lui portant de grands coups de bassin, et elle aimait sentir qu'il perdait le contrôle.

\- Encore, souffla-t-elle.

\- J'aime… le goût de votre sexe sur ma langue. J'aime… vos cris de plaisir quand vous vous pâmez. Et je… Mon Dieu Irène, je ne vais plus tenir!

Et comme il venait de prononcer ces mots, il poussa un long râle, les yeux fermés, le visage rouge et les doigts crispés, et Rey sentit son corps trembler contre le sien, tandis que son ventre s'emplissait de quelque chose de chaud qui la fit frémir de plaisir.

Il retomba sur elle, l'écrasant sous son poids, et elle lui caressa doucement le dos, sereine.

Il tourna son visage contre elle, l'embrassa voluptueusement, lui mordant presque les lèvres.

\- Et vous Rey, m'aimez vous un peu?

Elle lui rendit son baiser, prenant son visage à deux mains. Un baiser profond, mêlant leurs salives et leurs larmes.

\- Je pourrais apprendre à vous aimer, Kylo Soloren... dit-elle alors, contre sa bouche.


	4. La quarante-sixième nuit - partie 1

Le lit était froid, lorsque Rey s'éveilla. Ce n'était pas inhabituel ; son mari se levait tôt pour aller chasser, s'entraîner aux armes, ou travailler avec ses ministres.

A peine assise sur le lit, elle sentit une nausée remonter de son estomac et eut à peine le temps de se pencher sur le pot de chambre pour vomir.

Et bien? Aurait- elle mangé quelque chose d'avarié?

Elle se leva, le front glacé, et agita la cloche qui se trouvait sur le meuble près du lit.

Lorsque Rose arriva quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés des vêtements de la Dame, elle trouva Rey à quatre pattes sur le sol, vomissant de nouveau dans le pot de chambre.

Rose se précipita pour lui soulever les cheveux et lui éponger le visage.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous? Demanda Rey, perplexe. Je me sens à l'article de la mort!

\- Vous allez bien, Madame, au contraire. Je crois que vous aurez bientôt une heureuse nouvelle à annoncer au Seigneur Soloren. Je vais faire prévenir la Reine-Mère.

Pour ce que Rey en sût, l'instant d'après elle était coiffée et habillée, la bouche rincée, et Lady Organa entrait dans sa chambre, les bras ouverts.

\- Madame! S'écria la vieille femme en la serrant dans ses bras. Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle! Il faut convoquer mon fils immédiatement!

\- Mais pourquoi? Fit Rey, agacée qu'on ne lui explique jamais rien, pour lui annoncer que je suis alitée à cause d'un poisson pas frais?!

Lady Organa rit, les yeux pétillants. Elle avait l'air réellement heureuse, ce qui fit plaisir à la Princesse bien entendu, mais ne faisait qu'aggraver sa perplexité.

\- Ma chère enfant, fit sa belle-mère en lui prenant les mains et s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit, vous attendez un bébé!

\- Un bébé? Répéta Rey, éberluée. Mais comment?!

Lady Organa, et Rose, la regardaient avec tendresse.

Rey songea aux paroles de son époux, cette première nuit : « nous recommencerons, et bientôt vous aurez des enfants ». Alors c'était ça…

La sensation brûlante dans son corps, celle qui la faisait crier et perdre la raison sur les doigts et la langue de Kylo, qui l'avait mise enceinte?

Un héritier (ou une héritière!) était le dernier élément du contrat. Leur union pouvait être annulée si Rey s'avérait infertile. C'était donc un soulagement, bien sûr. Mais voudrait-il seulement encore d'elle maintenant que… que c'était fait?

\- Nous avons beaucoup à faire pour préparer l'arrivée de cet enfant, à présent, sourit Lady Organa, visiblement ravie. Faire des annonces, organiser la succession, le partage des terres, ses titres et ses rentes, ses précepteurs, sa -

\- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez, souffla Rey, un peu pâle. Je ne porte cet enfant que depuis quelques minutes et vous me parlez déjà de succession et de précepteurs.

\- Il faut bien l'annoncer à la cour et au clergé, protesta Lady Organa.

\- Soit, répondit Rey, déjà épuisée du programme que sa belle-mère était en train de mettre en place pour les vingt prochaines années. Mais laissez-moi l'annoncer moi-même à Monsieur votre fils.

\- C'est entendu.

\- Jurez le!

Leia lui tapota la main :

\- C'est promis. Je vous laisse l'annoncer à Monsieur votre époux, dès son retour de la chasse.

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte :

\- Quant à moi, je vais rédiger une annonce pour la cour et les royaumes voisins. Et convoquer un médecin! Ajouta-t-elle avec malice. Assurons nous qu'il ne s'agisse pas réellement d'un poisson avarié!

La matinée parut interminable à la jeune fille, qui guettait le retour des cavaliers depuis sa fenêtre. Elle ne parvenait à se concentrer sur rien : ni sa broderie, ni ses lectures, ni l'étude des plans d'exploitation des mines de Mos Eisley. Elle sursautait à chaque bruit de sabot dans la cour et tordait le cou pour voir si c'était lui, enfin.

Elle avait préparé son discours, une mise en scène dans sa chambre à coucher, avec des fleurs fraîches et un couffin qu'on lui avait fait porter pour l'occasion.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle aperçu sa silhouette, à cheval dans la prairie, elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour courir à sa rencontre. Mais une délégation d'hommes en armures rouges se tenait près des herses du château ; les gardes de l'Archevêque.

Ils ne se déplaçaient que pour des raisons importantes, qui avaient une priorité absolue sur les affaires du royaume.

Rey se mordit l'intérieur des joues : elle devrait attendre.

Depuis la haute cour, elle vit les cavaliers entrer dans la basse cour, et mettre pied à terre. Kylopold fit signe à un palefrenier de s'occuper de son cheval, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les remparts, tout en ôtant ses gants.

Rey traversa la cour, radieuse, et lui fit un sourire avec un signe de la main. Il lui sourit en retour, mais ne put l'approcher, bloqué par les gardes rouges qui occupaient le passage.

Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Kylopold fendit la foule pour venir vers elle et lui tendit la main.

\- Monsieur, commença Rey, venez dans ma chambre, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose.

Kylo déposa un chaste baiser sur son front :

\- Plus tard, Madame. L'archevêque nous convoque de toute urgence. Une affaire prioritaire dont il souhaite m'entretenir, à votre sujet.

\- Oh. Fit Rey, vaguement inquiète. Elle n'avait que du mépris, et du dégoût, pour ce vieillard libidineux et vénal.

\- Faites seller votre cheval, suggéra Kylo, qui savait combien Rey était bonne cavalière.

Mais elle secoua la tête, et tenta de l'attirer vers la tour :

\- Il attendra. Venez. Je dois vous parler.

Kylo la regarda sans comprendre :

\- Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire attendre l'Archevêque. C'est un homme sage, et puissant. Il a l'oreille de Dieu et le pouvoir sur les Hommes. Il est aussi mon protecteur, et c'est grâce à lui si je suis sur ce trône.

Rey fit une grimace. « Un vieux pervers infâme, surtout! » Songea-t-elle. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier son regard derrière le rideau, cette première nuit.

Kylo l'embrassa tendrement et elle sourit poliment. Il reprit :

\- C'est aussi lui qui a négocié, et arrangé, notre union. Au delà du dégoût que je comprends qu'il vous inspire, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai l'honneur de vous avoir épousée, Madame. Alors pressons nous.

Que répondre à ça? Les épaules de Lady Rey s'affaissèrent.

Et bien soit. Elle parlerait à Kylo à leur retour.

* * *

En pénétrant dans le palais de l'Archevêque, Rey fut prise d'un malaise indéfinissable. Le bâtiment était monstrueux, vampirisant la basilique comme un poulpe sur un rocher. Transepts, tours, gargouilles, bas reliefs et pierres de taille, l'Archevêque était mégalomane et paraissait l'assumer. La façon dont la structure de son palais avait englouti le lieu de culte sur lequel il était greffé en disait long sur sa conception du pouvoir… et de la religion.

Rey se demanda où était l'entrée, mais suivit prudemment son mari à l'intérieur, à travers des enfilades de couloirs et de salons d'apparat. Il semblait connaître les lieux par coeur.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'audience ornée de vitraux à dominante rouge et de dorures criardes.

Non, corrigea Rey. Ce n'était pas une salle d'audience, c'était un lieu de culte, vaste comme la nef d'une église. Étaient-ils à l'intérieur de la basilique? Elle identifia le chœur, l'autel, la chaire, la croix. Chose surprenante, il y avait là huit gardes rouges, en armes et armures, immobiles devant les colonnes. Au premier regard, Rey les avait pris pour des statues.

L'archevêque Snoke, vêtu d'or comme à son habitude, leur tournait le dos, debout face à l'autel et à la croix qui les dominait, et marmonnait quelque chose qui devait être une prière.

Kylopold ne l'interrompit pas et posa un genoux en terre, dans une position de déférence ostentatoire. Lady Rey, contrariée dans ses plans, contrariée de voir son fier époux s'agenouiller comme un serf, contrariée par la grandiloquence des lieux, resta délibérément debout, dans une attitude de défi.

Kylopold la laissa faire ; il n'essaya pas de la contraindre à l'humilité. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'il fréquentait cette femme, en privé comme en public, il savait qu'il était des choses à ne pas lui imposer. Et il ne l'en aimait que davantage.

\- Approchez, Milady, fit la voix traînante du prêtre.

Du regard, Rey chercha les yeux que son époux, mais il regardait le sol. La soumission de ce souverain à l'homme d'Église était surprenante.

Et bien soit.

Rey approcha, tête haute. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas et Snoke lui fit signe de venir plus près. Réticente, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait.

L'Archevêque tendit la main vers elle ; à son majeur brillait un énorme rubis. L'usage, et le respect dû à sa position, attendait de Rey qu'elle s'agenouille et embrasse la pierre.

Mais la princesse n'était pas d'humeur, et fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Elle ne fit pas un geste. Elle voulait rentrer au château, prendre son bien-aimé par la main, poser sa paume sur son ventre et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il serait si heureux, il la ferait tournoyer dans ses bras et peut-être qu'ils feraient l'amour, emportés par leur passion, en pleine journée.

Mais non, elle était seule, debout dans cette nef glacée, et la main ridée du vieillard venait de se poser sur sa joue, caressant les cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa coiffe. Rey frissonna de dégoût.

\- J'ai eu vent de la bonne nouvelle, Madame, commença l'Archevêque. Je suppose que les félicitations sont de mise.

Rey fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, vivement, en direction de son époux, un genou en terre une dizaine de mètres derrière elle. Il avait relevé la tête, interloqué. La jeune fille serra les dents ; pas d'annonce surprise au futur papa, donc. Ce misérable venait de lui gâcher son secret.

Snoke continua:

\- Cet enfant sera l'héritier, et le souverain légitime des deux royaumes. Une fois son ascension au trône assurée, la fusion des territoires ne souffrira plus aucune contestation, ni de l'intérieur, ni des royaumes étrangers. C'est pourquoi sa vie, et la vôtre pour les prochains mois, doivent être protégés à tout prix.

Rey se demanda où il voulait en venir. Augmenter les effectifs des gardes rapprochées?

\- Vous portez dans votre chair l'avenir de cet empire et de son peuple, reprit le vieillard. Je me félicite d'avoir forcé votre union ; vous avez agi à la hauteur de mes attentes.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? Dit Rey, qui ne comprenait pas où il venait en venir.

\- Votre mariage a été orchestré par mes soins, dans ses moindres détails, jeune fille. Chacune de vos rébellions sert mes plans ; vous avez parfaitement su séduire ce fougueux garçon, comme prévu. Il vous aura fécondée avec la discipline attendue de sa part, m'assurant un héritier pour l'Empire, et un futur souverain qui servira fidèlement mon Eglise.

La jeune fille fit une grimace écœurée. Le mariage avait été arrangé, certes. Mais la passion qui la dévorait elle, et son époux, ne pouvait être le fruit d'aucun calcul. Cet ignoble personnage se croyait plus puissant qu'il ne l'était. Et il les sous estimait tous les deux.

\- Ma fille -elle insista sur ce mot- servira son royaume, et son peuple. Elle honorera Dieu, et sa Foi, dans le respect dû au culte, mais j'assurerai moi-même son éducation.

\- Vous vous trompez, Madame, répondit Snoke. Vous avez rempli votre rôle d'épouse en assurant un héritier au trône. Votre devoir de Reine passera avant vos caprices, en toute circonstance. Les décisions quant à l'avenir de l'enfant que vous portez seront prises par le conseil des Ministres, dans l'intérêt des Deux Royaumes.

Rey ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Snoke la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Une première décision a été prise ce matin, lors d'un conseil d'urgence réuni aussitôt l'annonce faite. J'ai l'honneur d'en être le messager.

\- Vous avez réuni un conseil des Ministres pour décider de l'avenir de mon enfant à naître en l'absence de votre souverain?! S'offusqua Rey, indignée. Comment osez-vous?!

\- Allons Madame, sourit Snoke en découvrant ses dents jaunes, Kylopold n'est qu'une marionnette. Nobliau de campagne, il ne porte cette couronne que parce que je la lui ai remise. En échange de sa servitude, évidemment. Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignoriez?

Rey demeura muette de stupeur, et se tourna vers son mari. Il évita son regard, les yeux rouges et le souffle court.

\- Levez vous, Benoît Soloren, ordonna l'archevêque.

Kylopold se leva et fit quelques pas en avant, se plaçant à la hauteur de son épouse.

\- Kylo… souffla Rey, la lèvre tremblante.

Mais il détourna les yeux.

\- Le conseil des ministres a travaillé toute la matinée sur la question cruciale de votre succession, jeune homme. (Rey observa qu'il ne lui adressait plus aucun titre de noblesse). Étant donné le tempérament fougueux de la femelle qui porte l'avenir du royaume dans ses entrailles, il a été établi qu'elle représentait un danger pour elle-même, et pour l'enfant.

Rey manqua de s'étouffer :

\- Comment osez-vous?!

Mais Snoke continua, accompagnant son énumération d'un geste dédaigneux de la main :

\- Escrime, équitation, chasse… des activités contraires aux devoirs de son sexe et risquées pour sa grossesse. Dans son intérêt, il a donc été décidé de mettre Madame à l'abri de son impulsivité.

Il tendit la main en direction d'un document sur l'autel, que Rey n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors.

\- Voici un ordre d'entrée au couvent des Sœurs de la Piété. Elle trouvera dans la paix et la prière le repos nécessaire à la gestation de notre héritier. Puis, une fois l'enfant accouché et confié à mon Diocèse, libre à elle de rejoindre votre couche pour assurer son devoir conjugal ; ou de rester au calme parmi les religieuses pour calmer le feu de la luxure qui dévore ses entrailles. Le sceau est déjà apposé sur l'ordre d'internement ; il ne manque que votre signature.

\- Kylo, mon amour, ne fais pas ça... Souffla Rey.

Mais sans un regard pour elle, le jeune souverain s'approcha de l'autel et saisit la plume que lui tendait l'Archevêque.


	5. la quarante-sixième nuit - partie 2

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

\- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur lui, petite impertinente, siffla l'Archevêque. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion sur mon échiquier. Et maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de vous, mon pupille va apposer sa signature en bas de ce docu-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Ses mots se noyèrent dans un gargouillis infâme, et un flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche, arrosant sa soutane brodée d'or et le vêtement de brocart de Kylopold, qui d'un geste vif, retira la dague qu'il venait de lui planter dans la gorge.

L'archevêque monta les mains sur son cou, incrédule. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, entre épouvante et incompréhension. Kylo le soutint par l'avant de sa lourde robe dorée, indifférent aux éclaboussures sanglantes qui giclaient sur ses vêtements et ses mains… Puis soudain, il frappa de nouveau, enfonçant sa lame dans le ventre du prêtre, en remontant le fil à travers ses entrailles.

Les pupilles de Snoke devinrent vitreuses, et il s'affaissa. Kylo le laissa tomber au sol, masse flasque et désarticulée, grotesque dans son drapé chatoyant.

Alors, comme au ralenti, il se retourna, faisant face à Rey pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans le palais de l'Archevêque. Elle le contemplait, figée et pâle, les yeux humides de ses larmes, entre épouvante et fascination.

Alors Kylopold lui remit son épée, la dague à la main, et tous deux pivotèrent sur leurs talons pour faire face aux gardes en armures qui chargeaient.

Huit contre deux, et pourtant.

Rey des Sables de Jakku avait été élevée en guerrière, entraînée dès son plus jeune âge à l'escrime et à l'arc ; Kylopold Soloren du Premier Ordre, destiné à régner, était aguerri aux armes, et réputé le meilleur combattant du royaume. Les gardes de l'Archevêque n'étaient pas des débutants, et Rey était enceinte. Mais loin de faiblir, elle sentit monter en elle une rage nouvelle. Rien, ni personne, n'était plus dangereux qu'une mère protégeant son enfant, et son amour.

Saisissant la crosse dorée de l'évêque, elle para la première attaque et lança à Kylo l'épée du premier soldat à succomber sous ses coups.

Ils étaient à présent armés tous les deux, et prêts à mourir l'un pour l'autre. Dans la frénésie du combat, débordés par le nombre, Rey et Kylo se trouvèrent dos à dos. Il sentit contre lui la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, l'odeur piquante de sa sueur dans la fièvre du combat, la caresse de ses cheveux, et ses forces en furent décuplées. L'épée de Kylo déchirait les chairs, tranchait les membres, brisait les os. L'épée de Rey ouvrait les gorges, fendait les crânes, pénétrait sous les armures. Elle maudissait sa robe de velours, lourde et encombrante, aux manches d'apparat qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir avec son agilité habituelle. Kylo crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre lorsqu'il entendit Rey pousser un cri de douleur au loin, emportée hors de son champ de vision par les coups de ses adversaires. Il sentit monter en lui une terreur, à l'idée de la perdre, qui le déstabilisa ; éperdu, fou de rage, il canalisa sa colère, sa haine envers Snoke, son humiliation, son désespoir et la peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles pour frapper, plus vite et plus fort. Rey était blessée au bras, un filet de sang teintait sa manche, mais elle sentit à peine la douleur. Kylo était acculé, seul contre deux, et la princesse des Sables, réunissant ses forces, parvint à repousser le soldat qui lui tenait tête et d'un grand geste, à lui briser la nuque. Le corps en armure s'écroula lourdement sur la dalle. Rey, échevelée, en sueur, souffrant dans tout son corps, se tourna vers Kylopold. Son cœur manqua un battement. Kylo était en position difficile. Prisonnier d'un garde qui lui serrait le cou de la crosse d'or massif jusqu'à l'étouffer, il parait les coups de son deuxième adversaire. Son bras était faible, son visage était rouge. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il allait mourir ici.

Rey n'eut pas le temps de songer aux conséquences d'un veuvage, sur elle, qui n'imaginait plus être séparée de lui ; et sur sa position sociale, le couvent devenant certainement sa meilleure option.

Elle poussa un cri de rage, de chagrin et de désespoir, et lança sa dague, de toute ses forces.

La lame fendit l'air et vint se ficher dans la nuque de l'homme en armure, éclaboussant de sang le visage de Kylo, face à lui. Ce dernier profita de l'instant de confusion de son tortionnaire pour se dégager de son emprise, repousser la crosse qui lui écrasait le cou, et d'un grand revers du bras, lui ouvrit les entrailles.

Son ventre se vida sur le sol, dans un gargouillement répugnant de chair et sang.

C'était le dernier garde rouge.

Rey réalisa alors qu'elle était blessée, qu'elle était couverte de coups, couverte de sang.

Le sang des autres.

Elle s'approcha de Kylo, l'épée traînant sur le sol, sa poitrine se soulevant douloureusement au rythme saccadé de sa respiration.

Alors Kylopold jeta son arme au sol, et franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparaient, prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait un goût de sel, et de sang. Lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration, la bouche humide de leurs baisers, il chuchota dans un sourire :

\- Un bébé, alors, Madame. Vous me comblez.

\- Je vous aime, Kylopold Soloren, souffla Rey, le cœur débordant soudain d'une émotion indescriptible.

Elle referma ses bras sur sa nuque, désespérée de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Peu lui importait le sang dont il était maculé. Peu lui importait la transpiration qui collait sur sa peau. Il fallait qu'elle soit contre lui, pleine de lui, sans quoi elle craignait de ne jamais plus trouver le repos. Elle avait failli le perdre. On avait voulu les séparer à jamais, d'abord par le couvent, puis par la mort. Mais ils avaient survécu. La frayeur qu'elle avait eu enflammait ses entrailles, elle sentit son corps exiger ses caresses. Elle avait besoin de lui sans quoi elle risquait de s'effondrer, terrassée par les émotions et la descente d'adrénaline.

Kylo semblait partager son émotion. Ses baisers se firent féroces, alors qu'il lui embrassait la bouche, le visage, la gorge et la poitrine, éperdu, ses mains cherchant avidement un passage sous ses vêtements. Elle se laissa entraîner par ses caresses, à reculons, accrochée à ses lèvres, le cœur battant. Elle avait envie de lui avec violence. Son sexe pulsait douloureusement, alors qu'il la couvrait de baisers, répétant son prénom comme une prière, et qu'il retroussait désespérément le lourd drapé de sa jupe.

Le dos de Rey heurta une colonne alors que Kylo empoignait ses fesses, sous sa robe. Fébrile, comme assoiffée, elle entreprit d'ouvrir la culotte de brocard noir qui frottait contre son ventre. Elle arracha un bouton, tira un cordon, enfouit sa main à l'intérieur et gémit d'aise en refermant le poing sur la verge tendue, frémissante et déjà glissante qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Elle tressaillit par anticipation, prête et humide pour lui, aspirant à ce qu'il la pénètre, brutalement, dans cette église, au milieu des cadavres encore chauds de ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de vouloir les séparer.

Kylo souleva ses hanches, la hissant contre la colonne, sans cesser d'embrasser sa bouche, presque avec violence. Rey ouvrit les cuisses, s'accrocha aux épaules de Kylo, et se laissa guider sur son sexe avec un cri de plaisir qui résonna dans la nef.

Kylo donna immédiatement un coup de rein, percutant son bassin, faisant tressauter sa poitrine, et recommença, sans reprendre son souffle.

Il la pénétra avec la même ardeur et la même rage qu'il avait éventré ses adversaires. Violent, instinctif, à grands coups désespérés, puissants et profonds. Rey ne chercha pas à dissimuler ses émotions, à retenir des cris. L'acoustique de la nef était merveilleuse. Elle entendait les coups de reins de Kylo contre sa peau résonner jusque dans les hauteurs, et après ces neuf meurtres dont celui d'un homme d'Église, son âme était sûrement damnée. Elle pouvait se laisser aller, sans retenue, au plaisir de la chair. Plus rien à perdre. Vivre intensément, passionnément, aimer cet homme qui l'empalait sur son sexe, élever leurs enfants.

Kylo, les ongles enfoncés dans les hanches de son épouse, ne parvenait pas à trouver l'apaisement. Il avait un besoin violent de pénétrer et de jouir, de marquer sa chair, de la posséder. Il avait cru la perdre et son monde en avait été renversé. Peu lui importait sa couronne si Rey n'était pas à ses côtés. Peu lui importait son honneur si celui de son amour était bafoué. Il avait besoin d'elle comme de l'air qu'on respire, et il fallait qu'il la ressente, contre lui, dans sa chair. Encore tendu par le combat, il martelait le bassin de la jeune fille, grognant d'aise et de rage, sans trouver de repos. Son corps avait été secoué trop violemment, l'adrénaline diffusée dans ses veines en trop grande quantité, la mort trop proche, pour qu'il ne parvienne à redescendre de l'état second dans lequel il flottait. Pénétrer Rey, encore, encore, encore, plus fort, frapper son dos contre la colonne, mordre sa bouche, lui fendre la lèvre de baisers trop avides, sentir son sexe brûlant comme un fourreau à sa mesure, durcir en elle alors qu'il croyait déjà être au bout, chercher l'orgasme pour chercher la paix. Elle criait contre son visage, des cris de jouissance, suppliant qu'il continue et oh oui, il n'avait pas encore fini. Un coup de rein trop violent l'arracha à l'étau de son vagin et il se retrouva soudain contre son ventre alors qu'elle retombait de ses bras. Il hésita un instant à la soulever de nouveau mais elle parvint à articuler :

\- L'autel. Derrière vous.

Il se retourna, avisa la table de marbre drapée de blanc qu'elle lui indiquait. Rey fut entraînée contre la table, pliée en avant sur le parchemin qui devait lui ôter sa liberté, et sentit qu'on retroussait sa robe sur ses fesses. Le froid de la nef glaça la transpiration sur sa peau, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en plaindre : Kylo la pénétra à nouveau, par derrière, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses hanches, et se mit à la pilonner avec une violence inhabituelle.

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Écrasée sur le marbre, les doigts froissant l'infâme parchemin, Rey savourait la brutalité de son amant. Il l'avait aimée tendrement, il l'avait initiée à la sensualité, mais ce jour, il assouvissait en elle un besoin charnel insoutenable, un trop-plein d'énergie libératoire. Des années à subir les humiliations de son mentor. Des années à courber l'échine et à savoir que personne n'était dupe. Kylopold était enfin libre, et avec lui, Rey avait gagné sa liberté elle aussi. Leurs corps embrasés scellaient un nouveau pacte.

Rey voulait jouir, espérant que l'orgasme lui apporterait une forme de délivrance. Son corps entier était en feu, et ses cris résonnaient dans les transepts. Kylo sentait le fil brûlant se concentrer dans ses testicules, avancer et refouler avec ses coups de reins, monter dans sa verge d'un mouvement de balancier, gagner en intensité. Il était proche. Ses grognements s'élevaient avec ceux de son épouse. Il accéléra, désespéré, cherchant le contact, la pression qui le soulagerait enfin.

Rey descendit sa main entre ses cuisses et pressa son majeur contre le bouton enflé de son clitoris. Elle frotta, vibra, caressa avec toute la violence dont elle était capable, gémissant d'aise, sentant son vagin se contracter au rythme de sa main.

\- Kylo, je viens! Cria-t-elle sans réfléchir aux mots qu'elle employait. Encore, encore! Plus fort, oui!

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, cambrant le dos, alors que l'orgasme déferlait dans son ventre. Son sexe se contracta violemment sur le pénis qu'il emprisonnait et Kylo la rejoignit dans l'orgasme, évacuant en délicieuses giclées brûlantes la tension accumulée dans ses reins. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses paupières et il retomba sur elle, soudain épuisé.

Ils étaient tous les deux vides, brûlants, pantelants et à bout de force, et se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Ils se sentaient mieux. La tension avait été évacuée, et ils réalisèrent progressivement l'ampleur de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Rey serrait toujours dans son poing l'ordre d'internement. Elle se releva la première, tendit la main à Kylo pour l'aider à se redresser, et ajusta sa robe. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle avança vers un des lampadaires dorés dont les dizaines de bougies éclairaient la nef, et enflamma le document.

C'est à cet instant qu'Huxley pénétra dans la basilique.

Il saisit tout d'un regard : le cadavre de l'Archevêque, les huit corps en armure, démembrés et éventrés sur les dalles, l'odeur âcre de sang, de sueur et de sperme, et le document qui brûlait à la flamme de la bougie.

\- Par tous les saints! S'exclama-t-il en reculant instinctivement, vous… vous avez assassiné Monseigneur Snoke! Je.. l'échafaud vous attend! Gardes!

Il se mit à crier, tourna les talons pour s'enfuir, mais glissa sur une flaque de sang et s'étala sur le sol en battant des bras.

La pointe d'une épée se posa sur la peau délicate de son cou, l'empêchant de se relever. Huxley déglutit douloureusement.

C'était Rey.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous faire subir le même sort, misérable. Laver mon honneur dans votre sang vicié!

Kylo s'approcha derrière elle, dominant le ministre de armées de toute sa hauteur.

\- Nous pouvons vous égorger ici, et mettre le feu à ce palais, déclara Kylopold. Ou bien… nous pouvons vous laisser la vie sauve.

Il échangea un regard en coin avec Rey, qui haussa les sourcils en esquissant un sourire. Kylo reprit :

\- Snoke s'est rendu coupable de trahison et de conspiration contre son Souverain. La peine - sa mise à mort- a été exécutée. Je prends à cet instant la tête du nouveau Culte Impérial. Ma nouvelle Eglise ne reconnaît pas l'autorité de l'Archevêché et de ses servants. Les impôts seront versés à l'Etat et je désignerai moi-même les prêtres. Les Règles de la Religion vont être ré-étudiées. La cérémonie de dépucelage est abolie, à partir de cet instant, et passible de travaux forcés pour ceux qui oseraient imposer une telle pratique.

Rey se mordit les lèvres, pour garder un air grave. Tout ceci était très sérieux ; elle lui sauterait au cou plus tard. Kylo continua :

\- Je destitue l'Assemblée des Ministres et reprends le pouvoir sur les deux royaumes. Mon épouse, la Reine, souveraine de la Fédération, siégera désormais à ma droite et aura les mêmes pouvoirs que moi sur l'Etat et le peuple. Dès demain, nous désignerons de nouveaux ministres.

Rey enfonça sa lame dans la peau de Huxley, faisant perler une goutte de sang. La respiration du ministre se fit saccadée, sifflante. Une odeur d'urine leur piqua les narines.

\- Des questions, Hux? Fit Kylo en inclinant légèrement la tête. L'archevêque est mort...

\- Vive l'Archevêque Soloren et sa Dame! Balbutia Huxley.

\- Parfait. Au travail. Et n'oubliez pas : Snoke a payé sa trahison de sa vie, et il était entouré de huit gardes. De combien de gardes disposez-vous, Monsieur?

\- Euh… aucun, Monseigneur, fit Huxley en baissant les yeux.

\- Alors je vous déconseille de me trahir. A présent, hors de ma vue!

Rey souleva la pointe de son épée, et Hux se redressa, les jambes flageolantes. Une tache foncée imbibait l'avant de ses culottes.

Il s'enfuit en courant, non sans déraper de nouveau sur des flaques de sang.

Kylo s'empara d'un candélabre, et enflamma une tenture de velours. Les flammes grossirent rapidement, et l'incendie prit de l'ampleur.

Rey tendit son coude à son époux, et tous deux sortirent de la basilique.

Derrière eux, le brasier ronflant, infernal, qui réduirait le palais de Snoke en cendres.

Devant eux, leurs deux royaumes unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire, une paix à construire.

Et sous la main de Kylo, au fond du ventre de Rey, un avenir, qui prenait vie.

Fin


End file.
